Dark And Light
by PaperClipBrigade
Summary: Life for Persephone is going to change abrutly, while Hades attitude is going to get rewired and shaped into something-dare i say- happier? Who knew?
1. And?

Persephone's POV

"Kore, get away from that cave immediately!" yelled a very frantic Demeter.

"Mother, my name is Persephone, not Kore. I'm almost a woman now."

"You are still my daughter." Said my very stubborn mother.

"Most of the time I wish I wasn't." I whispered.

"Don't say that! You are very lucky to have me as your mother. Imagine if you were born a mortal! Life for you would be terrible!"

"Mother I know, it just feels like you don't want to listen to what I'm- Mother, are you listening?"

Try as I might, I could never get my mother to listen to what I had to say. _I feel like a prisoner, with mother always breathing down my back. She always makes sure I wear something that fits to her liking and chooses friends for me that she picked out. Sometimes I wish I could just runaway from this all and never come back. _

"Kore, _do_ get away from that cave, please!"

"Why mother? Why must I always be in you're sight and never near anything dark or unsafe?" I said, raising my voice.

"Hades." Was her reply.

"Mother, why are you afraid of him?" I said laughing and walked to the patio where my mother was lounging on.

"He is a monster. That is why he chose the Underworld as his kingdom."

"What makes you think he's a monster?" I asked.

"He lives amongst the dead!" My mother said overdramatically and almost fell off the small lounging couch.

I blinked.

"And?"

My mother sighed in frustration. I smiled but was greeted by one of my "friends" and was escorted to a nearby pool in Mt. Olympus. _Sometimes I wish I were mortal._


	2. My Name Is Emo

Hade's POV

_Ugh, not another day._ I thought as I pushed away my black bedroom curtains to the bluish sky of the Underworld.

Many have often thought that my Underworld's sky was as red as wine, but that is not true. The Underworld is actually a peaceful place for the good souls,

but underneath many layers of earth, the bad souls are to forever remain in the merciless heat.

Many have also thought that I am old, but that's not the case. I look to be 17 summers and I will probably always be immortally young. I also have lean six

pack abs and a very lean catlike body which is why most of the unmarried female souls would be surprised and intrigued that I'm not old as many would

have thought. I look to be very human except for the fact that I have small fangs in the top row of my teeth. All in all, I am very handsome in some dark

way. Even the goddesses looked my way, but I'm too cold for them. And besides, they were either married, whores, or swore to be forever virgins which is

why I wasn't interested in any of them.

Love is never a problem. Eh, I was never the lover type anyway. My brothers, however, are. One of them cheats on his wife (Zeus) and the other just

sleeps around with women until he finds the perfect woman (Poseidon). It's been three million years and I don't think either of them are going to change. I

hear a knock on my door and Hermes starts waltzing in.

"Put a shirt on. You have to judge one of Zeus's enemies." He chirruped

"Again? I should probably go up there and see what's going on up in Mt. Olympus and earth." I grumbled.

"Now, why would you want to do that? It's like a paradise here."

"Huh, you're funny."

"No really, it is! Fruit is everywhere, the food here is great, the animals are tame, the birds sing sweet melodies, the flowers are beautiful, the trees are healthy and great, and you have beaches! What more could you ask for?"

He really meant it. I guess three million years have improved the Underworld. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I grumbled and picked up my top of the line laptop and started to search for Zeus's enemies file.

"You should really lighten up, Hades. You're emo persona is getting kinda tired, and I've been putting up with you for 2.5 million years! Live out more, drink, meet women!"

"I absolutely loathe your speeches." I grumbled angrily.

"I'll be in the throne room when you're done dressing, probably gonna drink some of your fabulous wine."

"Don't you dare-!" But my threat went upon deaf ears.

"Grrrrrrr." I said angrily.

I then sighed and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth (including my fangs), took a cold shower, and fixed my raven black hair so that it would

cover my black steel eyes, and went to the closet to get some baggy black pants, a black long sleeved button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some

black shoes.

I looked up and saw on my digital clock that I had 10 minutes left before I was to be called downstairs so I turned on my medium flat screen TV and

watched some human news. I then surfed the channels.

"It seems another bandit-"

"Too boring." I said

"It's Wheel of-!"

"Too cheap."

"East side murders in-"

"Reminds me of my job."

"Teletu-!"

"Dumb."

"It's Barn-!"

"Kill me now! Wait no one can."

"Prepare to-"

"Not in the mood."

"Oh Theo, will you ever-"

"Sappy."

"BoomBa-"

"Crappy."

I sighed. Three thousand channels and nothing good on! I sighed and heard the bells ringing, signaling me to go to the throne room. I picked up my black

laptop and walked quickly through the maze of hallways and into the throne room. Once there, I saw a soul of a woman that resembled one of Zeus's

enemies. Should I add that 75 percent of Zeus's enemies were women?

"Here we go again." I grumbled coldly and sat on my throne.


	3. Drinking All The Rum

Persephone's POV

"Did you hear they broke up?" One of my nymph "friends" said.

"Oh, yes!" another "friend" drawled.

"Did you hear what happened-" another started.

"When she-" another said.

"Drank all the rum, yes, everyone knows." I said, bored.

They began to giggle and gossip once more so I walked over to the calm pool and started to grow green roses in a pot filled with nothing but dirt using my powers.

_Ugh, will this day never end?_ I asked myself. As soon as little green roses began to bloom, I used my powers to strip off the thorns and fashion the roses

into a bracelet.

"Oooh, Kore what do you have there?" A nymph asked.

"Uh, what does it look like? A bracelet." I said.

"It's beautiful. Maybe you should make each of us one."

"Make them yourselves. Work for a change." I said.

The gasped and began talking amongst themselves again. I stood up and dusted off my jeans, straightened my light green tank top, and pulled my

chocolaty dark brown hair into a high ponytail. I began to put on my bracelet when I heard an odd noise in the distance. I looked over at my "friends" and

decided to see what was up since they had their entire attention to each other.

I walked over to Zeus's throne room when I saw Zeus and Hera arguing and a male about my age sitting in Hades' very dusty throne. _That's Hades?_


	4. You're A Girl?

Hades' POV (Still In The Underworld)

"I thought you would be older…and uglier." she said.

_Why I ought to… _I thought angrily.

"And you really should put some couches in here."

_This woman is getting on my nerves_ I thought.

"Shut. Up." I menacingly said.

She did.

"Now, what did Zeus do to you?"

"What he did to me? It's more like what he didn't do!"

"Ok, what didn't he do?"

"He didn't come back for me or my baby boy! He just knocked me up, told me he'd come back, and never even came back!"

I blinked.

"And you're… surprised?" I slowly let out and thought the woman a fool.

"Well, yea I'm surprised. I called his cell phone and emailed hundreds of letters to him! Plus, I mailed him photos of his baby boy!"

"Do you realize that he does this **everyday**? Or did you know that he'll deny that he is the father of your child? And, did you also know that he's fathered more than eight million babies, not counting twins, triplets, or quadruplets?" I asked her.

"It still doesn't mean he had to leave me in the dust. He was so sweet when we first met but so ferocious in-"

"I do not want to know what he was like in…err…intercourse." I said bluntly.

"Fine, then, so be it."

"Good. Now what punishment should I give you? Ah, well you're first offence is probably being a whore-"

"I am NOT a whore just because I slept around with some men-!"

"Shut up and let me speak. Your second offence is harassing my brother-"

"Yeah? Well he RAPED me!"

"Um, it's not rape if you let him. You're third offence is bragging to everybody how you got your son conceived, which was absolutely disgusting that the maidens you told you're little "secret" to are in mental shock and are dying right now."

"It's ALL his fault!" she shouted.

"And you're final and worst offence was killing yourself because you didn't want to raise a child and you thought I could help you. Wrong choice."

She was gaping at me. Yup, I have that effect on people.

"So… you're going to do nothing?" She squeaked.

"Actually, I'm going to put you in a holding room for a time. I'll talk to Zeus _and_ Hera about your son and let them do what is fitting to him. Put her in one of the holding rooms." I said and the shadows did as they were told to do.

"Wow. That was incredible. You didn't even lunge out at her in anger when she was ticking you off." Hermes said.

"She wasn't. She just got on my nerves and I acted as if I was going to kill her." I said in a bored tone.

"Brilliant. Ok, it's off to see Zeus, the magical world of Zeus!" He sang and flew to my steeds.

_Ugh, I hate going to Mt. Olympus. It's so…bright and shiny it's as if Apollo was riding his sun chariot up there._

"Um, Hades, why do you have white and black separately colored horses?" Hermes asked when he saw my horses.

"They symbolize my kingdom." I said in an annoyed tone.

"How?"

"Why don't you use that little brain of yours and figure it out yourself." I said really annoyed.

He somehow got the message and began to fly away with his winged sandals to the gates of the living. As soon as he was out of ear range of my voice, I

began to murmur sweet words to my steeds. The doors to each stall slid simultaneously to the side and they all walked toward me happily. I gave each of

them a pat.

"Who will come with me to Mt. Olympus?" I asked them.

One of my most shyest and most beautiful white mares stepped towards me and gently caressed my cheek with her head. She knew that I would need

her to show that I did have the most beautiful thing and that I took care of it. I readied her for the journey. Once done, I mounted her and bid a farewell to

all of the other horses. We were soon off quickly to the gates. The whole ride took only ten minutes because my horse was bred from a unicorn and

Pegasus but I manipulated it so it wouldn't appear like either one.

"Where's the elevator?"

I asked myself as I began to search for the small rock in the ground that served as a button. I finally found it near a pile of small rocks and let my horse

step on it. Soon after it was pushed a big enough piece of mountain began to slide off to one side. I soon lightly kicked my horse to run inside the dark

tunnel. The piece of mountain quickly closed behind my horse and we were both alone in the dark tunnel until the lights flickered on.

"Finally!" I grumbled angrily.

I jumped off my horse and led it to a large elevator near the end of the tunnel and pressed a button. The elevator doors quickly opened and I led my horse

into it. It calmly watched me as I pushed another button and we were off. When we finally reached the top, I slowly lead my horse to a golden stall full of

oats that I knew my horse wouldn't eat. From there, I put on some super dark glasses and a black cloak to cover up my still exposed face, hands, and

forearm. Once I went through the throne room door everything gold in the room began to reflect themselves onto me, causing me more damage to my

eyes than it already had.

"I HATE GOLD!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Ah, brother, I see you have arrived!" Zeus painfully yelled out.

My ears would've been popped and bleeding if I weren't immortal! I emitted a small growl and looked up at my tan bare chest brother. Some mortals

would've thought I was the younger one in the family, since Zeus looked to be my father instead of my brother. Probably because he has white curly long

hair and a chiseled white beard. I, on the other hand, had NO facial hair at all except for my perfect eyebrows.

"Where's Hera? I need to talk to you both." I said rather coldly.

"She's down there, on earth looking for me."

"Figures." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"What 'figures'?" He asked me.

"Well lets see. She has stayed faithfully with you for 3 million years while you, on the other had, have been getting MORTAL women pregnant! Did I also

forget to say you also knocked up half of the goddesses here? Yet, she has to pay for your consequences for your actions! And did she ever cheat on you?

No, of course not! She LOVES you Zeus. YOU don't even deserve her!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I finished. As soon as I was almost quieted down Zeus decided it was a great time to finally speak.

"Getting lonely down in the ol' Underworld Hades?" He cockily said.

If looks could kill, Zeus would already be chopped, sliced, flayed, baked, and burned. Did I forget to mention, DEAD?

"What, does it matter?"

"I'm just inquiring about your love life."

"I have never complained about anything or my share of the world and now that you think I'm complaining you want to use it against me!?"

"Hades, shh!" Hera might-"

"ZEUS!"

"Shit." Was all Zeus could say.

"Finally." I grumbled angrily.

The queen goddess came into the room with a white business suit on her thin frame and a cell phone in hand.

"Hello Hades."

"Hera." I said coldly.

"Zeus." She said angrily.

"Now Hera, there's company-"

"I don't care! They could rot in hell for all I care! No offense Hades."

"None taken."

Zeus was finally going to know what true fear was.

"Zeus, do you have any idea how many WOMEN called saying you were the father of their child?!"

"That's actually what I came here for-" I said.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"Please don't tell me he knocked you up too, Hades!" Hera exclaimed.

"You're a girl? Zeus said, looking at me differently.

"No and NO! Apparently, Zeus knocked up a woman, who shortly after the birth of her son, killed herself thinking I was going to help her."

"And that applies to me because…?" He obliviously said.

I saw Hera smack her forehead. I groaned.

"I can't believe I married the dumb ass!" She whispered ferociously.

"It means that YOU have to figure out where you're going to put your half mortal son." I said slowly.

"I'll get my secretary to do it to figure that out." Zeus scoffed.

"Uh, hello? **I ****AM the secretary****!!" **yelled Hera.

"Is it that time of the month, honey? Cuz' you're acting really over the top."

Hera suddenly grew to an immense size and Zeus, well, lets just say Zeus grew to the size of a 4 year-old god.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**" screamed Hera.

I covered my ears from Hera's mighty roar but even that didn't help. Zeus, seeing his very deranged wife on a murderous rampage suddenly got smart and

kneeled down, put his hands together, and did the puppy eye trick. Hera's defensives suddenly got knocked over with one glimpse of her husband and she

returned to her original size.

"I can never be mad at you." She huffed out quietly and turned away from Zeus.

"Ha, it always works." Zeus triumphantly said.

Hera looked as if she was going to kill her husband.

"Now Hera don't do anything irrationally." I said.

It was then I spotted a goddess who looked to be around 17 summers right next me and staring down at me.


	5. Mind Pipes and Trampy Panties Ew

Persephone's POV

It took him a while to figure out I was right next to him and staring too.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked rather rudely.

I blushed and turned my head towards the fight. I could see that his hands weren't wrinkly and his voice sounded quite young.

"What does it mean 'it always works'? Have you been begging women to sleep with you?!" yelled Hera.

I sighed. Zeus was at it again! He just doesn't know how to quite or knows that every time he cheats, he's killing his wife.

"Of course not honey! They're just toys." said Zeus trying to calm his very angry and jealous wife.

I turned to Hades and saw that he was intently watching the fight going on between the two.

"Do you want to go to somewhere more comfortable lord Hades?"

He looked up to me and smirked.

"Why should I when there's a good verbal fight against an idiot and his deranged wife?" he said. I fought with myself to not smile.

"I know a place where it's cool, dim, has a huge flat screen TV to look in this throne room, and the softest armchairs ever bought. Plus volume adjustment." I said.

He slowly walked up to the door and motioned me to go ahead. I walked out solemnly out, causing Hades to raise an eyebrow, but I began to run fairly quickly to the security room. Hades seem to catch up with me fairly quickly as we neared the room and opened the door and held it out for me.

'_Hmm, quietly polite but rude when he opens his mouth at the right time. That's my kind of guy.' _I thought said.

'_You know I can hear you, right? _Hades thought said to me back.

I squeaked in shock and stopped. Hades stepped in front of me and looked straight into my eyes. His lips were shaped into a smirk. My face was probably as red as a tomato but I moved on towards the security room.

"Well, here we are." I said loudly and turned my face away from him.

"Shh!" whispered Hades as he covered my mouth.

His breath was on my neck and I could feel goose bumps on my neck as time seemed to slow down. My heart suddenly began to beat wildly and all I could hear is the sound of his breath upon my neck.

"Do you want all of Mt. Olympus to hear?" His deep voice emitted out. I shivered in excitement.

We walked in the room with his hand on my mouth. Once inside he took off his cloak and his hand in one swift motion.

_Oh, _MY _god! _

"Do I look that bad?" he said rather coldly.

I shook my head in shock as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked yet again but with a smirk on his face.

"I umm… uh…umm-"

"You thought I would look ugly, old, and nasty?"

"Well…yeah."

"Everybody thinks that." He growled out and sat down. I put a hand on his arm.

"Come on. You almost never go out you just have to get out a little more."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He said. It was then he caught sight of my arm.

"Heh, oops?

"You better be." He said menacingly.

_Gee, he can change moods faster than mother AND Hera combined. Oh shit, you can read my mind, can't you?_

_Yes, yes I can._

_So I don't have to speak out loud?_

_Yup._

_How do I block you?_

_Easy. You just pretend you have a pipe in your ear and you just close it in your minds eye._

I began to close my eyes and every sound seemed to be magnified. I relaxed and felt my body ease into one of the arm chairs as I journeyed my mind. I was soon in a room with several pipes and with my powers I close one that I instinctively knew was the pipe Hades was talking about. I reopened my "pipe" again but quicker and opened my eyes. Hades was in a deep trance. I probed his mind and what answered me was a chilling breeze. I opened the eyes of my mind to his and I saw a figure standing in front of a flash of light.

_Lord Hades? _I thought whispered.

No answer. I looked up and saw he was in a trance

_Hades! _I thought screamed out.

He woke up abruptly with an angry look upon his fair face.

_Ow, do you have to be that LOUD!? _He thought shouted at me.

_Ow-y_ I thought said quietly as tears started to form on the corners of my eyes. I looked up at him and saw his face turn into an expression of regret, guilt, and… worry? I smiled up at him meekly and rubbed the back of my head. His face went back to its cold self but his eyes still showed his emotions.

_I'm fine. _I said reassuringly

_You should be. That was only a fifth of the pain you gave to me._

_Does it hurt?_

_What do you mean, "does it hurt"? Of course it does!_

I looked up to his green eyes and still saw worry, regret, and guilt in them. Then, an epiphany came into my head

_Wait right here._

_Where else do you think I'm going to go to?_

I looked up to his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

_The bathroom does not count _He quickly thought said.

_Good. I'll be right back!_

I shut off my "pipe" and ran to the house sized kitchen that the "magical" mechanical chefs use. From there I got a few common tea plant leaves and boiled some spring water. I ran as fast as I could to the security room where Hades was.

"Come on, we have to go to the kitchen."

"What for? It's too bright in there."

"Don't you EVER go out in the sunlight?"

"I do, but the Underworld's light is more hospitable for my eyes."

"So... are you coming with me?"

"Only if I can dim the lights." I sighed.

"Fine"

He smirked in victory and began to put on his sunglasses over his pretty eyes. His eyes caught mine and my face was suddenly aflame. He smirked AGAIN -_damn, why does he look so fugly yummy when he does that? _We walked out the door silently; which was good enough time for me to recover from the absence of blood from my lower body. It was then that Hades thought it would be a very good idea to run and with one grinning glance towards me, began to run.

_So it's a challenge you want? Bring it on._

_You're going to have to catch me first._

I ran with every ounce of strength coming from my swelling pride as each step I ran was drawing closer to him. Finally, I caught sight of the kitchen and spurred myself on. Then, at the last moment, I fell. Turns out Aphrodite left her tramp-y panties on the floor. My ankle cracked and before I knew it Hades was beside me.

_If I EVER see her cheaply painted face again I am going to PERMANETELY color it with sharpie. _

Hades looked up to me and lifted an eyebrow.

"What? She deserves it."

He chuckled a bit and took my ankle into his gentle and soft hands._ Ow-y _I thought said.

"Looks like you are going to have to be carried to the kitchen, Miss. Who shall be given the burden of this task?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, seeing as there is no one here, it should probably fall to you." I said.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said and gave me a ruthless grin. I was taken a back by a second from his smiling gaze and swatted his arm playfully. He stood and bent down to my level as I watched him. He then put his arm under the crook of my knee and the other on my back and gently hoisted me up. I automatically put my arms around my neck and held on tight until I heard him grunt.

"I'm choking!" He wheezed out dramatically.

I giggled. He smiled again and I could have sworn my heart stopped (AGAIN!). He began to walk into the kitchen using his godly powers to open the kitchen door and gently maneuvered me up onto the counter. His hands were on my arms now and mine were around his neck. I looked up at his steel black eyes in surprise and saw he was troubled. All playfulness gone.

_Are you confused? _I asked him.

_Somewhat. _He looked at me with his brows furrowed but his eyes were gentle.

"How?" I whispered out loud.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth.

"I-" He began.

"HADES?!" I groaned. Aphrodite always seemed to know if there was a male in Olympus. Hades looked at me with a face that read "help me hide". Aphrodite sauntered over and looked at the two of us and sent me a glare. She turned to Hades.

"Why Hades, I didn't know you would be here today." She said looking up and down at him. She only came up to his chest. Ha ha.

"It was an emergency." Hades said with a frown. I slid off the counter and held Hades hand tightly. I was almost as tall as him with the exception of a few inches. Aphrodite caught all of my movements. I quickly began to form a plan to get her out of here.

"Hey, Aphrodite wasn't that just Ares that walked by?" I said quickly and pointed at the door.

"What? He didn't even say hi!" She screeched and ran out of the room to begin searching for Ares.

We stared at her and silence consumed us. Hades smiled.

"That was sick." He said grinning.

"I know, but the expression on your face was totally worth it!" I said laughing.

"What? Okay that was totally unfair. Do you think the cameras got that?" He said grinning. I smiled mischievously.

I tested my ankle a little and it was healed. Being a god rocks.

"Only one way to find out, come on lets go!" I said and began running towards the security camera room still holding his hand.

"Whoa! Slow down!" He yelled.

"No! This is way faster!" I giggled.

The door came into view and I began sliding on the previously waxed marble floors.

"Whee!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" I heard Hades yell but I could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The door self opened and we were soon tumbling on the couch.

"Okay, that was totally worth it." Hades said as he got up a few moments and helped me up.

"It was, wasn't it?" I said and smiled up at him. He looked back at me and he smiled wide with his fangs sticking out. Suddenly a noise from one of the screens caught our attention. There was Aphrodite and Ares- what?!

"Turn it off, turn it off!" I screamed and we both began to reach for the off switch for the monitor. We didn't speak for a few seconds. I rubbed my eyes. Hades was in total shock.

"Where's the video?" Hades said and I smiled gratefully at him. I stood up and went over to one of the kitchen monitors and pressed a button. I then got the remote and the scene was projected onto a wall.

I then began to play the image.

"HADES?!" The little Aphrodite said.

I then began to play it in slow motion and zoomed in on Hades face, smiling. We both began laughing at his face as it went through fear, helplessness, and worry. I was

literally crying tears of laughter at the sight of him. I could see and hear Hades laugh at himself and holding his chest. We played it over and over again until it got boring so

we began seeing what other people were doing with the exception of Aphrodite and Ares. We soon saw Hephaestus on his wheel chair going to the lavatories, Iris in her

room playing music, and Hermes just arriving. An evil idea came into my head.

"Hades, do you want to play match maker?" I asked.

He smiled and we quickly got up.

**I am SOOOOO sorry it took this long. I've been having awful writers block that doesn't want to go away! Review if you want to, it's not as if I'm going to make you. If you do, fine. If you don't, I don't know. Your choice anyway. **


	6. I'm Sorry, I Didn't Quite Get That

**Well during the first POV of Hades I said his eyes were black, I think. Then I changed it to green then black again. His eye color is now officially dark green. I'm thinking of redoing some of the chapters. **

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hades POV

We quickly got up and moved to the kitchen with Persephone leading the way. We finally made it to a table near some Laz-E Boys and quickly sat down. She then told me to stay where I was and ran out of the room.

This had to be the stupidest thing that I ever done. Yet being with her made it the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me; aside from being crowned king of the Underworld. I quickly returned my attention to the already back and speaking Persephone.

"-Did you get that?" She asked. I stared at her blankly.

"What?" I said after several seconds.

She rolled her eyes at me and pointed at already drawn blueprints and spy gear. The whole scene would have been comical if I wasn't the confused victim here.

"Run that by me again?"

She gave me an annoyed look and crossed her arms.

"And here I thought you were smart when you reek of a low attention span. Tsk, tsk Hades. For shame." She said teasingly, waving her finger. I groaned.

Clementia must have been watching from her pedestal because Persephone seemed to be blessed with mercy.

"Fine, I'll explain it again but you better be listening." She warned. I grinned.

"I promise." I said and crossed my heart. She suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and I looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She finally returned to her normal self and proceeded to explain to me what we were going to do.

"I'm fine. So this is how we are going to do this. You go over to Hermes and tell him that he has to send a message to the mechanical chef saying Zeus wants roasted lamb for dinner. I'll tell Iris that she needs to deliver a message to the kitchen saying that Hera wants lean salmon for dinner. We then lock the door and let love take over." She smiled triumphantly.

"But there are a few drawbacks. Iris is way too old for Hermes and they can use their powers to escape. Plus, there is no way in the whole entire universe that will imply that I delivered a message from my most hated brother. It just isn't done." I growled.

Persephone just smiled. She clearly either ignored my tone or she just needs hearing aids.

"I KNEW you were going to say that! First of all, Iris may be a few hundred years older than Hermes but she looks exactly like an eighteen year-old! Secondly, Hermes looks like he's nineteen, duh! Thirdly, I already have some gear to deflect their powers. AND, to solve the little I'm-not-going-to-do-whatever-Zeus-wants-me-to-do problem that you have, you can just act mad or tell him Zeus threatened you."

"And, where did you get this gear from?"

"I got it from Hephaestus. That guy REALLY needs to divorce Aphrodite and marry another goddess."

I grinned at her and grabbed some of her gear. After a few minutes of trying to place them on the wall, I began to ask where each of them went. She quickly began to point at the designated stations and finally we were in the hall installing the gadgetry upon the door.

"I think that's it." I said.

"Thank goodness. I can't believe I had all that gear. I'm tired." She yawned.

"Tired?! You're TIRED!? I was the one who put all those things up!" I growled.

"I'm TIRED!" She said smiling. Tauntingly. Testing me.

"Oh, yea? What about now?"

"Wha-"

I pounced and gently landed on top of her, my legs on either side of her body. I then began tickling her savagely, laughter erupting and rippling out into the air.

"Fine I'm not- (laughter)-tired! (laughter) I'M NOT TIRED!!! (even more laughter) Let go! Can't! Breathe! (laughter)"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I'M NOT TIRED! (laughter)" She yelled out.

I let her go, a bit reluctantly I might add. _What? Isn't that dangerous thinking, involving yourself with a woman? _I shook my head and gazed on Persephone. She looked at me questioningly and I smiled, my fang sticking out. Then she pounced and started to tickle me.

"So, you think I'm going to let you get away with that, huh? Next time, try to run away."

I should now add that I have only been tickled once by my mother when I was smaller and since I was smaller, my laughter sounded more baby-ish than my voice now.

"STOP (laughter)! I'M SORRY! (laughter) I'M SORRY!!!" I was surprised at the sound of my laughter and would have paused if she wasn't attacking me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

"I'M SORRY!!!" I yelled.

"That's better. Now say 'Persephone, I am sorry for tickling you'."

"PERSEPHONE, (laughter) I AM (laughter) SORRY (laughter) FOR TICKLING (laughter) YOU!"

"Good. Now say, 'Persephone, you are my true queen'."

"WHAT? (laughter)"

"Just say it or-" She began tickling me even more ferociously.

"FINE, FINE! (laughter) PERSEPHONE (laughter) YOU (laughter) ARE (laughter) MY TRUE QUEEN (laughter)."

"Huh?"

"STOP!!! (laughter) I CA- (laughter) -N'T BREATHE!!!!!!" I yelled and the kitchen shook.

Persephone stopped and listened if any one was coming. An expensive picture fell on the floor.

"Shoot. They're BOTH coming! Quick, to the wall next to the door!"

"What?"

She clapped her hand on my mouth.

"Shh! When they run through the door and the center of the kitchen we can creep out of the kitchen and lock them in."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just put my helmet on so we can both be invisible?" I asked.

"NOW you tell me!?" She stared at me and slapped her head.

"Hey, I WAS going to tell you but you started tickling me." I said and poked her shoulder firmly but softly.

"Well, I wouldn't have tickled you if you didn't tickle ME!" She poked me.

"Oh yea? You were the one who obviously wanted me to do something to you." I poked her.

"Me? Are you sure you're not talking about someone else Hades? Th-"

"Shh! I can hear Iris coming! Let me just turn on my helmet."

"I didn't see a-"

I grabbed her and held her close to my chest which helped muffle her voice.

"Persephone? Are you in there?" Asked a very drowsy sounding angel. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her head, and began stretching her arms and wings. Iris was clothed in some casual ripped jeans and a form fitting white T-shirt with a black colored peace sign and some black converses. She flew up to the ceiling and seemed to resume to sleep on a lounge chair that was perched above a window. Weird.

At this point I looked down at Persephone and lifted her head gently. She seemed to be-wait- BLUSHING? I smiled and pointed at my head. She seemed to understand what I meant to say and I heard her thoughts rushing into my head.

_Okay, Iris is here so, where's Hermes? _Persephone asked.

_He's coming right now. _I replied.

True to my prediction, Hermes ran in like a bolt of lightning, making marks on the floor. In his hand he held his i-pod with a song still playing. He wore a white colored shirt with a few buttons down to show his chest and washed out jeans. On his feet were his trademark sandols.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled. Everything seemed to go fast.

Iris woke up and fell off the lounge; anger in her light green colored eyes. She recovered in mid-fall and circled the entire dark orange kitchen (which is HUGE!) with her red hair flailing behind her. She swooped down to lock eyes with an awed and scared looking Hermes and plucked off his headphones delicately, somersaulting in the air and making a perfect landing on the floor. She looked at him, judging. I slammed the door.

"What the hell." Iris said and ran to it. I gently picked up Persephone bridal style and carried her to a counter far from Hermes and Iris. Persephone didn't protest.

_Wait, we have to be close to them._ She said.

_Fine._ I said and walked to another counter a few yards away from Iris and Hermes. A thought dawned on me.

_Are you enjoying this? _I asked once I reached a counter.

_What if I am? _She asked and smiled bashfully into my eyes.

_Then I don't mind. _I whispered and sat on the counter cross-legged. I gently hoisted Persephone up on my lap and encircled my arms protectively around her. She fit perfectly.

I tried not to notice. We returned our attention to Hermes and Iris.


	7. Hell, Hell, Hell

**Writers block is a beach. Seriously, it is, but I had fun writing this probably because I kept on annoying the heck out of my mom and dad. :) No flames please even if my interpretation of Iris and Hermes is incorrect and if anything else is weird.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Persephone's POV

I could feel the warmth coming off his arms and chest. It was more than comfortable and I dreaded if Iris and Hermes got through the door and past my gear. A light breeze came through the door near us, so naturally I snuggled closer to Hades. He suddenly froze and leaned back, reclining against a wall, so his arms were wrapped around my stomach and my cheek against his. I blushed lightly. He seemed to always do that. He quickly removed his arms from me. I frowned. I turned back to Iris and Hermes.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Iris asked and plopped down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Will you give it a rest with all this 'hell' stuff? I know Hades is somewhere around here." He said and looked to the sides of him, expecting Hades to appear before him. Iris snorted.

"Fine. Hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell.."

"Shh! He might hear!"

"Ha, you're paranoid." She said. Hermes stuck out his tongue.

"So what if I am? Hades is a scary guy to be around with when he's angry." Hades frowned.

"And you've seen him angry?" She asked absentmindedly. Brief pause from Hermes.

"No." He finally admitted. I could feel Hades smile, his fang probably sticking out.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." Iris simply stated.

"Heh, I guess you're right. How come I've never seen you?"

"You've seen me. I was the one who carried you up to Mt. Olympus." Hermes gaped.

"No way. How come you don't look... older?" Iris seemed oblivions.

"I'm a goddess. I stopped growing at the peak of my age. Everyone does. With the exception of some." She said and began examining her nails. Hermes sat down on the same lounge chair she was on.

"Is that why I look older than you?"

"Of course, but your mind doesn't seem to have aged."

"Hey, may I remind you that you're older and probably wiser than me!" She blinked.

"Thank you." Hermes looked confused.

"Your welcome?"

Iris looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, a bit transfixed, until I threw a spoon at them.

_Why did you do that? _Hades asked.

_Just wanted to make it a little harder for them. _I answered and giggled. I put his arms around me and I could feel him blush. I turned my head towards his cheek as I could see another blush on his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face went ablaze and he went still again. I stifled a giggle and turned my attention towards Iris.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, but didn't get up.

"I don't know." Hermes murmured and got up to investigate. Iris reached up and grabbed his sleeve.

"You're not going anywhere. Anyway, I need someone to preen my feathers." She blushed.

Hermes looked at her surprised and blushed but complied with her orders and sat next to her. She sat up and turned her back on him. He seemed to pause for a moment; contemplating what might happen, but began to arrange the disarrayed feathers so they pointed downward. Iris seemed be enjoying this as her wings let out a shiver every time he touched them. He was finally done after a few minutes and dropped his hands into his lap. Iris turned to him.

"How did you learn to preen feathers?" She asked.

"The wings on my sandals are always in need of a preening." He replied.

She smiled at him again, took his hand, and stood up.

"Come on, if we're ever going to get out of here we have to work together." She said determinedly.

"Together." Hermes said in agreement.

Hades and I watched them both walk towards the door and attempt to push it down. In a matter of thirty seconds they decided to quit.

_Wow, that was quick. _Hades said.

_They lose their patience so quickly! They're perfect for each other. _I sighed.

_So, miss Persephone seems to have a romantic side. _He teased lightly. I blushed.

_Stop it. _I whispered.

_Stop what? _

_Stop making me... never mind._

_Stop making you what? _He whispered, letting his mouth touch my cheek.

_You're making-_

"Aha! This was all Persephone's doing!" shouted Iris as she leaped up from her sitting position.

Dang, she got me. I guess it doesn't help that she's been behind almost every one of my countless schemes. I'm really going to have to get new stuff.

"Really? I thought she was always the air-head type of girl."

_Oh, he'll pay for that and his little sandals too!_

_Can I join? _Hades asked.

_Of course. I need all the help I can get. _I smiled.

Iris seemed to look enraged. Yay.

"That air-head that you're talking about just happens to be my best friend." She sneered.

"I'm sorry! She just looked as if she would fit in with her nymphs." He said sarcastically.

_That's it._

I jumped off of Hades lap, earning an incoherent protest, rendering myself visible and tackled Hermes.

"So you think I'm just some air-headed girl with no brains or brawns, huh? You'll be surprised what this air-head can do to a person like you!" I said and began punching him.

I suddenly felt someone's strong arms grab my midsection and pull me back after what seemed like mere seconds. I protested loudly.

"Hey, I wasn't done here!" I yelled and started squirming.

I stopped suddenly and gave Hermes the I'll-be-watching-you sign with my hands. He visibly shivered. Iris was right next to him, giving him the I-can't-believe-you-said-that-so-you-deserve-what-you-got look. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up, earning a smile from him. My anger subsided as soon as I saw Iris smile back.

_Yay, it worked!_ I thought happily.

"You could say that again." Hades said and smiled. He was still holding my midsection.

"Sorry. I guess my anger takes over every smart thought I have in my mind." I said and stood up.

"No harm done, but I can't say that about Hermes."He pointed and chuckled.

True, Hermes looked like a wreck. His nose was bleeding, both of his eyes had dark bruises, his hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and a few of his front teeth were missing.

"Wow, how long was I at him?" I asked.

"About ten minutes. Hades here got you off me in the nick of time. Any longer and you would have knocked my brains out." Hermes said as he appeared before us suddenly.

I looked at him and saw that his wounds were healing nicely and his front teeth were growing back thanks to his godly powers. I giggled.

"Sorry about that. Next time I won't be as merciful."

"You... you..were.." He groaned and shook his head. Hades chuckled. Hermes looked surprised.

"Hades? You seem...different." Hermes said. Iris nodded.

"What? I don't _feel_ any different."

"You _seem_ different. You're smiling more than ever and you don't have that emo attitude over you anymore." Hermes looked puzzled.

"Yea, it's like you _changed_." Iris said.

"Persephone, what did you do to him?" Hermes asked me. I shrugged.

"I did nothing. We were having fun, is all."

"FUN? Fun and Hades don't mix." Hermes pointed out. Hades coughed.

"Uh, still here guys." He said. He seemed a little let down. I grabbed his hands.

"He didn't mean it like that." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and looked away.

Iris and Hermes saw everything. They smiled.

"Oh, so I guess it _is_ really your fault Persephone." Iris said cheekily.

"What?"

"Oops, just look at the time. Come on, Hermes, or we'll be late for that date you owe me." She said and grabbed Hermes arm.

"Dude, good luck!" He managed to say to us before Iris could pull him outside the door. He winked.

"Was he talking to you or to me?" Hades asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

"I don't know. Let's just leave it at and try not to remember what he was trying to imply." I said.

Another moment of silence.

Hades sighed and leaned on one of the counter islands.

Another one.

"What do we do now?" He finally asked. I put my hands on my head.

"Thinking, thinking. Aha! Lets run around the halls and hope they waxed the floors!" I said encouragingly. Hades raised an eyebrow. He smiled suddenly.

"Race you again." He dared.

"Okay, but I'll make sure I win."

"How?"

"Like this." I began to run ahead of him. I laughed.

I ran like I never ran before urging every cell in my legs past it's comfort zone and jumped over clothes laying on the floor. I was having so much _fun._ But I suddenly screeched to a stop. Hades stopped behind me and encircled his arms around my waist.

"Whoa, what happened?"

I put my hand over his lips and peeked around the corner.

_My mother. _I sighed

_Demeter._ He seemed to growl.

_Bad memories?_

_Let's just say there were a lot of bad memories._

_Tell me later. _I said.

He nodded. We returned our attention to my mother. She was talking to Eos.

"-and I can't seem to find her! Help. Me. Find. Her!" She said grabbing Eos by the shoulders and shaking them to emphasize every word. I stifled a giggle.

_She's near hysteria._

_Of course. Her only child is missing. Completely understandable._

_I guess. _I frowned.

His hold on me tightened.

"Now don't forget. I need to find her. She's probably alone and scared!"

_Alone? Scared? That woman doesn't really know you, does she?_ He asked me.

_Thankfully, no. _I said.

We carefully walked to the camera room and sat down. I picked up a remote and pushed a button.

"OK, so the next victim to our endless pranks is..."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LOL, cliff hangers! School keeps on getting in the way of my bad writing capabilities, but it's the only way to learn more writing skills. Will you all be the good people you really are and tell me if my writing has changed over the course of this story? You don't have to but it'll really help me see if my writing skills have deteriorated. **


	8. You ARE The Goddess Of Marriage!

**YAY!!! Chapter 8!!! I started working on this right after I downloaded Chapter 7!!!! Sadly, SOMEONE (*looks at guilty author*) has been stealing ideas but I'm not pointing fingers (point, point) and I'm not going to say any names (cough*author's name starts with an "S"* cough) because I'm a very good person like that ;). **

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hades POV

"..Hera." Persephone finally said.

"Hera? Why Hera?" I asked astounded.

"I don't really know, but she looks in need of consoling." Persephone stated.

I looked at the screen more closely and saw that she really needed some help.

"Come on, you seem to have a gift to make a person smile and she looks like she needs it." I said and stood up.

Persephone fidgeted. I was soon exasperated.

"Are you sure? Maybe someone else can help her." I looked at her and finally figured it out.

"Persephone, does this have anything to do with your father?" I whispered and drew closer to her.

"He's no father of mine." She spat as she shook with all her pent up anger.

"And he's not my brother." I said and smiled.

She smiled a little but still seemed nervous.

"But Hera will get angry seeing me. My mother....she..." Persephone looked away.

"Persephone, look at me."

I lifted her chin slightly, being as she almost is as tall as me, so her eyes would meet mine. My breath quickened and I wondered if I was going to be able to say the needed words to her while looking into those glorious deep brown pools of emotion.

"It wasn't your mother's fault. Zeus was the one who lusted her, not the other way around. In some weird, twisted, cynical, stupid way, I sort of thank him-."

My voice hitched and I could feel my blush coming up to my face from my neck. She squeezed one of my free hands and seemed to say that I didn't need to say more. She was blushing and put her head in the crook of my neck to hide her face. I put my arms around her and we stayed like that for a few minutes, Persephone continually looking up as my blush subsided. I coughed.

"I..um..think we should probably be going now."

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, revealing my fangs as we pulled apart. She took my hand in her very slightly smaller one (notice I said slightly smaller with a five centimeter difference) and began to walk determinedly to Hera. In the screen, she appeared to still be in one of her fountain rooms with a weeping willow accompanying her.

"Clymene and her daughters seem to be accompanying her."

"Ah, yes. I guess Apollo remembered them and moved them into one of the fountain rooms for the gods to remember that the death of a loved one is painful." She said with a faraway look on her face.

"Persephone?"

"Huh, yes?"

"I'm here for you." I said and tightened my hold on her hand for a second. She smiled brightly.

We walked down the too brightly lit hallways and stopped at French doors with mosaic windows tinted with the slightest amount of color. The scene on it depicted weeping willows and Apollo on his sun chariot. Persephone took in a deep breathe and pushed the door, her hold on my hand tightening until my hand was slightly purple. I felt no pain from it though and walked with her over to Hera. Persephone took in another deep breath and sat down next to her, on the rim of the fountain and let go of my hand. I slowly massaged it until it was back to it's normal color. Hera seemed not to notice her as she wept piteously.

_Now._ I said and nodded.

"Hera-." Hera looked up surprised and smiled.

"Persephone." She breathed.

"It was Zeus again, wasn't it?" She asked.

Hera nodded and held onto Persephone tightly.

"He..he said...I was getting too old for him...and pleasuring himself with me would be a waste of time...when he could be with a nymph." She said and sniffed. Persephone seemed to get annoyed.

"Oh, Hera, don't you see? You could put an end to all this madness! You _are_ the goddess of marriage!"

"What? What do you mean?" Hera seemed interested.

"You can reverse the bindings of your marriage and allow yourself to be free." I butted in.

"Why...why didn't you tell me 3 million years ago?" Hera asked, quite mad.

"I had no idea you were this far gone and if I did I would have told you sooner." I said and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I hate it when people get mad at me.

Persephone rubbed Hera's shoulder and stood up determinedly.

"Come on, do it! He'll be so blind-sided!" She urged and smiled evilly.

"You know what? I will, right now!" Hera proclaimed and stood up.

"That a girl." Persephone whispered and moved back to allow the goddess to do her work.

Hera closed her eyes and reopened them a moment later.

"Wait, there's a minor problem. How do I do the incantation?"

"Umm....hop on one foot and count to three? Just kidding. How do you use your powers?"

"I just say what I want into the thin air and it becomes true." Hera said.

"Well, then that's easy. Just say you don't want Zeus as your husband anymore into the air and it'll be true." Persephone reasoned.

Hera straightened herself and began to close her eyes.

"Zeus was the most terrible person to be chosen as my husband and a terrible ruler-"

"Didn't think she had the guts to say that." Persephone whispered and smiled.

"Shh." I said lightly and took her hand in mind.

"-for that I am sanctifying this godly divorce. I want nothing from him nor do I expect anything from him, for his words are lies-"

Suddenly Zeus came into the room.

"-and his mind perverse. Let it be known, that Zeus is not my husband anymore. The idiot." She ended it with a laugh.

To say that the whole proceedings was boring would be a lie. Zeus was surprised beyond hope and began to plead with Hera to take him back. Persephone started giggling and I couldn't help but chuckle a little too.

"Hera, I was just...frazzled that you wouldn't let me be with other women. I swear to you I did nothing to them." He lied.

"Sorry Zeus, what's done is done. Now you're free to do whatever you want with those _toys_ you always try to hide in the closet and those women. And now that I'm free of your clutches, I just want to say this. You are the worst lier in the whole world. You're perverted and I hope none of the goddesses with a right mind would want to be with you. Goodbye Zeus, see you in a hundred years." She said and walked out the door. We were all bathed in stunned silence, then I realized something.

_Shoot, we're in the same room as Zeus_. I looked up.

He was turned away from us and looked as if he were grieving when all of a sudden he began to laugh.

_Do you think he went crazy?_I asked Persephone.

"Nah, I think he went loony."

"It's the same thing." I countered.

"No." She smiled.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Then I began to smile also.

"No."

"Ye-." I stopped. Zeus seemed to be looking over where I stood hungrily. My eyes widened.

_Persephone._

"Why hello Persephone. I didn't notice you were here." He raked his eyes over her body.

"Stop it Zeus." I snapped and held Persephone behind me.

"Hades? What's the matter?"

"Your _father_ is perverted." I spat out. She looked up to see Zeus looking at her hungrily.

"Go to your nymphs Zeus." She said, near anger.

He seemed to think for a while.

"Fine. Why would even I want a second rate girl?"

I could feel Persephone's anger swell as mine did also.

"She isn't second rate!" I yelled.

"Stop trying to think she's not Hades." Zeus said and walked out.

Persephone didn't seem phased by Zeus's statement. She glared at him until he was completely out of her line of sight.

"The bas-"

"I don't think swearing is going to help you." I said. I looked out the window and saw Apollo setting and coming down to a landing on the mountain.

"I think you should go back to your mother now, Persephone." I whispered quietly.

I was torn and confused. I was letting her leave me to her mother and I was confused with my feelings. Something in me told me to ask her to come with me to the Underworld, but I refused it and returned my attention to Persephone.

"I don't want to go to her." She whispered. I sighed.

"Persephone." I whined.

It seemed funny that, I, the king of the Underworld and typically death, would whine to a goddess younger than I. She seemed to smile a little.

"Alright." She sighed deeply.

I smiled.

"But, I get to see you tomorrow, right?" My smile widened more.

"Sure." I said. She smiled at me and ran out to find her mother.

I sighed, my heart giving out sad, deep throbs as if it were robbed of all happiness. I sat on the fountain's rim and began rubbing my eyes. This feeling burning in my soul seemed to ignite every time I was either not with Persephone, or even thinking about Persephone and it was getting quite annoying-but comforting also. Then, I thought about what we would do tomorrow and my heart leaped and began thumping quite quickly. I put a hand over it and chuckled.

"Looks like someone got nicked by one of my arrows." I turned around and saw Eros leaning against the door frame.

"What? Eros, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Just observing and perhaps meddling in your life a bit." He said and began examining his nails.

"I'm not in love, _Cupid_." I said. He seemed annoyed.

"It's Eros, not Cupid. E-R-O-S, got that? I've got enough things on my mind as it is and people just don't seem to get into their tiny, insignificant, useless brains that I'm not a naked, flying baby that likes to kill people's loneliness." He said and flicked off some lint off of his red shirt.

"So, you're here because you want to kill my loneliness? I thought Aphrodite did that."

"Mom doesn't do sweet love. She does lust." His face twisted and he imitated a bulimic person. **(I'm not judging bulimic people and I'm not making fun of them. Bulimia is a very serious condition that should never by underestimated when it involves a person you know and should be reported to a health official.)**

"What about you and Psyche? Your 17 year-old minds seem to be busy with SOMETHING." He reddened.

"Well, we've talked and, well, you know it wouldn't be right to-" He seemed to be getting quite uncomfortable, "-_do_ that while she doesn't even know what I look like and, plus, all we've been doing is just sleeping in the same bed together." His cool exterior seemed to break and he began fidgeting.

"Oh, well....hope it works out." I said.

"Yea, I do too." He said and began to walk out the door when remembered why he was speaking to me.

"Hades, you are one smart god, but you can't escape me."

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" I asked dramatically and put a hand on my forehead.

"What you will do is to tell Persephone to be your queen, have dozens of kids, and live happily ever after. Oh, I can see it now. You'll be the proud father of little daughters and Persephone can teach them how to be rebellious and mischievous. Think-"

"Eros, as much as I like your little story, I think me and Persephone are going to stay friends." I said.

"How can you lie to your beating heart? The only thing that makes us equal with mortals below and you deny it in front of THE god of sweet love. Can't you just feel the love in the air?"

"Eros, if you start singing, I swear to the River Styx I will-"

**Eros:**

**I can see what's happening-**

**Me: **

**What?**

**Eros:**

**And they don't have a clue**

**Me:**

**Who?**

**Eros:**

**You'll fall in love and heres the bottom line:**

**Me:**

**Your song will be done?**

Eros glared at me.

**Eros: **

**Ze sweet caress of twilight, **

**there's magic everywhere! **

**Me: **

**And with all this romantic atmosphere, **

**disaster's in the air!**

This time he gave me a dirty look.

**Eros:**

**Can you feel the love tonight? **

**The peace the evening brings. **

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony.**

Eros looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

**Me:**

**So many things to tell her **

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my feelings. Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me.**

Somewhere in the Mt. Olympus.....

**Persephone: **

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the man I know he is**

**The husband I see inside?**

**Eros:**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

He looked pointedly at me.

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are.**

**Eros:**

**If you fall in love tonight,**

**It can be assumed.**

**Me:**

**My carefree days days with my kingdom are history**

**In short I am doomed!**

He seemed to glare daggers at me, which I blocked quite successfully.

"Come on, Hades, you know you're in love." He argued.

"I'm not and she probably isn't." I turned around so I won't be able to see his smirking face.

"Do you know how she feels?" He quietly said.

I turned around, my eyes revealing my surprise. He chuckled.

"That's right, this god hears all, unless it's disgusting." He added quickly.

"You're lying.", I sneered, "Why should she love someone like me? It's all too quick, the timings not right-" Eros just shook his head.

"Love knows no boundaries nor time."

"Maybe....no, it isn't love." I turned away again.

"How can you be so sure? Your heart is beating and only for Persephone. Even now, I hear it beating with a strong rhythm. Hades, a god's heart doesn't beat unless they're in love!" He seemed to sing.

"Just let me think it through, let me make my own decisions, that's all I ask of you!" I said frantically and turned around to see no one there.

"I'll be back." The wind seemed to say.

I shook my head. I _know_ I was lying and I know what he said is true. The heart I feel inside is beginning to make sense.

"What do I do now?" I whispered and shook my head.

**I just want to say thank you to Disney and The Lion King for "Can You Feel The Love Tonight". It's not mine so it's their copyright and you're probably thinking that I want the song, but I don't. Sweet song, but just not my taste. No hate comments please.**


	9. Forever Successful Nymph Removal Room

**OMG DRAMA!!!! Poor Hades, I feel bad for the guy since he can't get into his head that she likes him back! Ooh, but now I get to do Persephone's POV. This. Will. Be. FUN! Again, no hate stuff because karma is a big beach. I just want to take this moment and thank all of the people who reviewed...............now that that's done, read. Oh, yea.... remember how I said that a god's heart doesn't beat unless they're in love? Persephone is an exception.**

Persephone's POV

I am angry.

In fact, anger just doesn't cut it. Zeus stepped too far over the thin boundary of respect and disgust and she says this man is supposedly my father! Then Hades.... defended me.

My heart thudded wildly.

I finally reached the hall where my mother was once standing and ran toward a shaken Eos. I shook my head sadly.

"Hey Eos, do you know where my mother is?" I asked. Her voice was soft and fragile.

"She went that way." And pointed to one of my favorite rooms; the weapon room, otherwise known as The Forever Successful Nymph Removal Room.

"Thanks! Talk to you later!"

"Welcome!" She whispered and walked to her chambers. I shrugged and opened the door slowly. I looked over the knives, spears, swords, armor, shields, and dust when I saw my mother corner a spider.

"You filthy scoundrel feel the sting of my 3 inch high heels!" She raised her foot. I gasped in terror. Spiders meant weaving, which meant Athena, which meant her anger, which meant Arachne.

"Mom, no! That's Arachne!" I screamed and startled her.

"Arachne?" She asked and moved slightly away from the cowering spider.

"The girl that Athena was mad at?" Recognition lit up her face and she suddenly moved backward.

"Oh yes, and she was turned into a spider. Oh schnitzels I was about to squish her!" There's my mother for you. She can sleep with her brother but can't even say a swear word. I shook my head and placed Arachne near her web.

"Mom, I can't believe you would've thought that this...palace would allow spiders. This place is sacred." I rolled my eyes.

"It's Mother to you, not Mom." She said and shook her finger at me. I grabbed it and pushed it lightly away. I rolled my eyes.

"_Mom,_ what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course! I had to ask _Eos_ for help. Eos! And-" I stopped her.

"What do you have against Eos?"

"Well, for starters, she's so....._depressing_.-" I stopped her again.

"She has a right to be depressed! She lost a _son_ and her husband is a _grasshopper. _I'd be depressed too if I had to live forever with a grasshopper that doesn't pay attention to me!" I yelled. I was VERY angry. My Mom seemed to get freaked out and then got angry.

"Persephone CALM DOWN! I was just.... stating my opinion of her."

"Well why don't you keep your opinions to yourself? You don't take these things seriously Mom." I said, still a little angry.

"I take them seriously!" She argued. I sat down on a stack of shields, rubbed my eyes, and chuckled.

"Yea? How seriously?" My anger was cooling off.

Silence.

"As serious as a heart attack." I laughed.

"Huh, that's funny. Last time I checked your heart, it didn't beat." She opened her mouth. I quickly stopped her.

"Look, Mom, I don't want to argue anymore. Let's just go home and settle this tomorrow, okay?" I walked out of the room, towards the car docks and to my black 1966 VW Beetle.

"I WON'T BE IGNORED!" My mother screamed from the room.

I rolled my eyes, started the engine, and sped down the mountain's spiraling tunnel towards an opening opening and gunned the engine, causing a few squeals from some drunk sprites. One of them even made a rude hand gesture. I ignored him and sped to an isolated road that lead to my mother's mansion. My mother recommended a cottage because it would take up less space in the forest. I said no, got in a big fight with her, and it was all settled when I sort of defied the rules of space so our mansion would take up only 2 feet of space. I don't know how I did it, all I know is that it just worked. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I held my breath and flipped open my cellphone.

_Please let it not be her, please let it not be her, please let it not-_

"Persephone?" I exhaled loudly.

"Yea, Athena?"

"Are you okay? I heard your mother scream and I went to investigate when I saw you practically flying out of the room. Everything _is_ alright, right?" I sighed.

"No, everything isn't alright. Mom keeps acting like the dumb person she is and we keep on arguing. I hate it. And, the worse thing about all this, is that I have no down time to get a hold on myself! She's EVERYWHERE! Gods, if I can just have a day without her then I might actually not hate being around her." I sighed again.

"Why don't you come over here? I'll call Artemis, Iris, Hestia and we can have a slumber party."

"Aren't we a little too old to have one?" I smiled.

"Persephone, even GODS get bored a multitude of times. Plus, we can always do some of your pranks." She said.

I grinned. How could I resist the temptation?

"OK, I'll go, but don't say I didn't warn you about my malicious pranks!"

"I'm looking forward to it actually." She laughed.

"Alright. Athena, can you PLEASE call Mom and tell her I'm going to be with you? I don't want to talk to her right now." I pouted

"Fine, but this had better be the last time. The last time I called to inform her about you, she was half crazy with worry."

"Good times, good times." I happily said.

Athena snorted.

"I'll see you there." I said

"K, bye."

I closed my phone and made a U-turn towards Athena's road. When I finally got there (it took me 2 friggin' hours!) I almost shouted with joy when I saw all the glow-in-the-dark balloons around her...er...mansion. Athena was outside with her white snowy owl on her right shoulder, so naturally, I drove up to her.

"Hey, Athena. I see you have Flakes here. Is she joining us or what?"

"Nah, she doesn't like loud noises and with Hestia's singing it would drive Flakes here crazy." I giggled and parked the car in a parking space reserved especially for me (for today anyway) and went inside, Athena leading the way. We went into her huge living room and sat down on some couches.

"What do we do now?" I asked, suddenly very bored.

"Persephone, is there another reason you want to escape from your mother?"

Her question, yet simple, got me very red.

"No." I lied. I turned my head away from her.

"Yes there is. Your emotions play out in your face whenever something makes you feel...strongly." She turned my head so I could face her.

"And what do you see?" I asked looking straight into her eyes.

"I see happiness and....I see....I see an emotion that never been on your face before. It confuses me. I don't think I ever felt it before." I blushed and turned away. She smiled.

"Persephone, are you feeling what I think your feeling?" I blushed deeply. Athena began laughing.

"Oh my gods! Well done Persephone, well done! So, who's the lucky guy?" She continued to chuckle.

I mumbled.

"I can't hear you. Speak louder." She knew she was torturing me.

"Hades." I awaited her judgement, but when I looked at her, she seemed...happy?

"Aren't you going to say anything? Judge me?" I asked, a little bewildered.

"Persephone, I could think of only one reason you shouldn't be with him and that's your mother; but otherwise he makes you happy. Correct?"

"Ye-"

"Hey guys, we're here!" Artemis yelled.

We looked up and saw her running towards us with her arms out and gave us a huge hug.

"Iris couldn't make it. She had a date." She said looking and smiling at me.

"About time too." Hestia said, walking in. She sat down on a blue bean bag.

"You won't believe who Persephone's fallen for!," Athena started, "She's in love with Hades!"

**I really do dislike myself (hate is a strong word). I took too long writing this stupid chapter. I know it's getting really boring, so that's why I'm going to pump up the next chapter. Be kind reply.  No hate though.**


	10. The Author Thinks I'm Adorable

**OMG I LUV ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been writing more chapters but school and being dumped doesn't really help in the writing department. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!! **

* * *

Hades POV

I walked out into the too-bright hallway with mixed feelings. I banged my head softly on the wall.

"Persephone..." I sighed.

_Is love sopposed to feel like this? _I thought. _Is it supposed to rip your heart when you aren't near the other person and at the same time make it feel as if it was ready to leap out of your frikkin chest? Too painful to deal with. Too...happy._

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I suddenly heard Demeter yell. I ran towards her voice.

"I WON'T BE IGNORED!"She practically screamed.

I saw Persephone walk towards the car docks and into a car. Demeter seemed to be pulling at her hair when she saw her drive off so quickly. Once the smoke was settled (from Persephone's tires) I saw Athena walked out of the hallway with a worried look on her face and a cellphone in hand. I was about to walk towards the stables when I heard Eros.

"Wow, why don't you just look at the drama played out in here. If it was any more dramatic, we would've heard music in the background." He snickered. I turned around to see him stuffing his face with popcorn.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would've let me be for a couple of days."

"I like to think that I'm a very important character in this story. Plus, the author thinks I'm adorable. Just think of me as the fly to your meat, the gnat on those wonderful summer days, the salt on your already too salty steak, the weed in your garden, the-" I stopped him. He stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

"You're worse than your mother." I suddenly said. He gulped it down.

"Is my poetry that bad? I guess I should just stick to the plain 'I love you, but I'm not going to waste my time for a poem that doesn't amount to even a one trinity of our love' for Psyche, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's actually good." More popcorn stuffing. I looked at him, amazed of his stomach's capacity.

"Tmaoo nerry mush."

"What?"

More gulping.

Choking.

Heimlich maneuver by me.

Coughing.

Sputtering.

Breathing.

"Thank you very much." He said. I grunted.

"You really need to work on your communicating skills. It's like I'm talking to a Neanderthal. 'Hello, me man. You ape We grunt. I happy. You grumpy'." He started cracking up. I growled, which made him laugh even more.

"Hades, for someone so serious, you make me laugh so hard."

"Did you just come here to harass me Eros?" I growled and barred my fangs. He shrank away and dropped his popcorn.

"N-no. I-I wanted y-you to see something." He trembled.

"What. Is. It?" I said slowly and cornered him in a corner. He gulped.

"It's not something I can easily move." I moved away from him suddenly, making him flinch again.

"Lead on." He gulped and nodded. He started towards the stables.

"Is this going to take long?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, duh! Anyway, I want to test drive your horse!" I grabbed his shoulder before he could run towards her, causing him to fall.

"NO ONE rides her except me, got that?" I said, menacingly. He smiled.

"So, she's your wife?" asked he. I growled, effectively frightening him again. I stood up and headed for my horse, Eros following behind me.

"Why do you want me to see this 'thing'? It is no importance of me." Eros twiddled his thumbs.

"Ah, but it is. Persephone might be in danger Hades." I whirled around to face him, fear gripping my heart. He bumped into me, uttering a small "_oof"_, and fell.

"What do you mean? How do you know? Are you sure? Is this some sick joke?" I asked. I picked him up and began shaking him. He raised a hand and I stopped trying to wring out the immortality within him.

"First of all; are my jokes really sick? Sure I get bored easily, but I do have morals-," I began to shake him even more until he raised his hand again.", "Secondly; no this is not 'some sick joke'", He said with air quotation marks, "third of all, I am pretty damn sure of seeing 2 men, a map, a kidnapping plan for Persephone labeled as 'Persephone' heading towards her and her mother's mansion, and finally, what do you mean about not knowing the meaning of her being in danger? Sheesh Hades, I thought you were smart." He said and rolled his eyes. I ignored my urge to shake him again and took in a deep breath.

"Were they mortal, or immortal?" I asked.

"Do I look like a god detector? Of course not, so I would have to dangerously say that I don't know. Now, be the kind person you are and let go of my shirt." He said and pointed to my clenched hands.

I dropped him.

"I said kind, not cold!" I ignored him and walked quickly to my horse. Once arriving there, I quickly got on her back and awaited Eros near the door. He rode his brown and white male horse next to mine when I saw that the horse was a gelding.

"Gods, Eros, you took off his manliness!" I exclaimed before thinking

"Hades, if I didn't take off his 'manliness' he would be all over your horse." I eyed his horse carefully and moved my horse a couple of steps away from it.

"Don't worry, the only thing this guy's addicted to now is carrots, I can assure you of that." He said and patted the fat animal's wide neck.

"Whatever you say." I said, but I could tell that his horse hasn't forgotten anything. It snorted and moved closer to my horse. Eros was grinning madly.

"Move." I growled.

"Yes sir!" He said and put his hand up in a mock salute. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Everything else seemed to go in a blur quickly.

He suddenly began to speed towards the exit. I followed in hot pursuit while trying to resist the urge to use my powers to make a gap in the earth and dump Eros and his horse in it. Eros glanced back at me and grinned wildly. I ignored him and looked towards the road to find........

* * *

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't review quickly and you guys have been commenting and I haven't been a good enough writer to even write back, and and and, IDK!! The place where my heart was (stupid jerk tore it out) still hurts but I will make this a happy story no matter what!!!!!!!**


	11. He Was Cute

**So YAY, next chapter!!!! I have a poll, so if you want to check that out, be my guest. Now, to talk about the more important information; I have no idea what I'm doing. :D Just thought you might want to know.**

I groaned and closed my eyes, expecting the onslaught of questions usually accompanying my little group of friends. Instead, I was met with two pairs of wide eyes and two gaping mouths.

"Athena, now look at what you did! You've successfully turned our friends into fish without my help!" I laughed.

"Is...is this true Kore?" Hestia asked.

I nodded. _3,2,1...._

Artemis and Hestia started screaming in joy. I sighed and waited until they tired themselves out from all their bout of joy.

_Meanwhile in the forest......_

The two journeying men had hours ago set up camp and were presently now either laying down or leaning on a tree trunk. One was filled with doubt and regret of his friends plan while the other was fantasizing about the goddess. The smell and sound of crackling wood filled the day air.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Pirithous?" Asked his sitting companion. He sighed.

"Of course it will, Theseus. Helen was easy to capture and so will Kore." Paris snorted.

"Easy? That's what you said last time and look what got that us into! A war and thousands killed. Think of what the GODS will do if you kidnap Kore." He sneered. Pirithous chuckled.

"Still got a wife out of all that and wasn't it actually Aphrodite's plan to unite you with Helen?." He said.

"It may have been her intention but it wasn't her plan that I should start a war, which I thank you for. Sure I got a wife- a wife who doesn't even _look_ at me. I mean, come on! Just look!" He said and began to flex his muscles. Pirithous rolled his eyes and stared blankly at the fire.

"Paris, this time, it'll be different." He said.

"Yea? How?" He asked sarcastically.

"I've visited the fates." His friend's eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT? WERE YOU CRAZY?"

"I wasn't crazy, in fact, it was a right decision to do anyway. If we had stayed on that road Hades and Hermes would've caught up to us."

"So thats why we put-"

"Yes, yes. Well, anyway, the fates have foretold that Kore will be the queen of the Underworld, with Hades by her side. So I said to myself 'Hmm...maybe if I save Kore before becoming Hades' queen she might fall in love with me in the whole ride up to the surface process.' My plan will work perfectly."

"Sure, but why would Kore will willingly be rescued by you? I hear she has quite a spirit." Paris said.

"Don't worry, once I save and marry her, I'll break her. Then, she'll do my every bidding." He said and laughed mercilessly. Paris snorted again.

"You sound like it's going to be easy. What if she falls in love with Hades?"

"Kore, fall in love with a wrinkled, evil old god? You humor me Paris." He laughed.

"Oh yea? What if Kore isn't at her mother's mansion?"

"She isn't."

"What? Then what are we doing here in these woods?" He said and smacked away a mosquito.

"We're the distraction. Hades will go to her mother's mansion and try to find her, then we'll go to Athena's mansion and ambush her. The fates have told me that it would be only her and Athena tonight." He said and began picking at a piece of meat between his teeth.

"And you're sure this is going to work?"

"Of course. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I should have been faithful to Oenone." Paris whispered and gazed into the fire.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

_To The Fates......_

"Ha HA HAA! Look upon my scrying glass, my diminutive sisters, and see this ignorant fool!" Screeched a teen aged girl around the age of 14 dressed in a gray chiton.

"Did I miss anything Lachesis?" Her sister, Clotho asked, a young girl around the age of 8 dressed in the purest of white.

"No, life bringer. We are just getting to the best part. Where is Atropos?" asked Lachesis.

"I'm right here." A teenager around the age of 16 walked out into the light, dressed in a black chiton. Her sister's jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Whoa, scare us to death won't you?!" Screeched Clotho.

"That can be arranged." Atropos said and took out both her sister's spool and a pair of rusty scissors. Lachesis gasped and slowly moved towards her sister, but Atropos swiftly put the spools into one of the many pockets she had.

"Why do you have our spools?" Asked Clotho suspiciously.

"I will need to cut them one day."

"Why?"

"The demise of the gods will arrive and we shall die with them." She said and turned around to face the nearby window.

"When?" Atropos turned around.

"When your face starts to get prettier." She retorted a bit harshly. Clotho began to cry.

"For the love of the Gods, Atropos look at what you did!" Lachesis said and hugged Clotho, her curls becoming damp with her tears.

"Is it MY fault that she was destined to be the soft one in this twisted family?" Lachesis stood up.

"Well maybe if you stopped putting her down she might actually be a little more tough."

"Guys-"

"She has to learn that not everyone is gonna be nice."

"Guys-"

"Still doesn't mean you can-"

"GUYS!" Clotho yelled.

"WHAT?!" Lachesis and Atropos screamed.

"They're gonna break Kore." She said quietly. Atropos snorted.

"Yea right."

"I _heard _him. I really did." Clotho said and moved away from the glass.

"I think he has a better chance getting hit by lightening than-"

"Atropos, shut up, okay? Clotho might be on to something. Now, where is that remote? Aha, here it is!" Lachesis said and grabbed an unusually small remote. She pressed a button and Pirithous's conversation with Paris began to rewind.

"Stop!" Clotho said.

"_Don't worry, once I save and marry her, I'll break her. Then, she'll do my every bidding." _

"Great Lachesis, now look at what you did. Kore is in deep," Atropos looked down at Clotho staring intently at her and sighed, "is in trouble. Why couldn't you not accept that guy's offering?"

Lachesis turned around and crossed her arms.

"He was cute." She sniffed.

"Whatever, just fix it NOW." Atropos said.

"How?" Lachesis asked.

"Make Hades call Kore." Atropos said and slid into one of the chairs.

"But he doesn't have Kore's phone number." She said and began twiddling her thumbs.

"THEN MAKE HIM CALL ATHENA!" Atropos yelled and banged her head on the table, next to the scrying glass.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." She said and hurridly moved toward her glass. Atropos gave a rare smile from under her arms.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be continuing Persephone's POV in the next chapter. Sorry if the chaps are short and my overall tardiness but never fear, I shall continue the story for I, *name* *name* *name* *name* *name*, am and never will be a quiter. :D**


	12. Come On, You Really Want A Kid?

**THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! [sorry if I didn't reply to your comments, I just don't know how] School has taken every bit of my time... and yea. I'm a terrible writer, shut up, I know. Be warned though, I will put in random things in here like I don't know...A GAME SHOW THAT HAS MAGICALY APPEARED!! just giving you a heads up. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Persephone's POV

"Are you guy's done?" I asked.

This was getting out of hand. Hestia was jumping up and down and Artemis was spraying everything with silly string and shooting out confetti with a confetti gun, and the music's volume was on way too loud-even for an immortal. As for Athena, she had noise filtering headphones and was tucked away in a corner reading a book.

I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the stereo, making sure I didn't step on any of the glass, ice cream, or unidentifiable junk that Artemis and Hestia produced in their "small" bout of joy. I finally reached the stereo, which was a feat in it's own since Artemis was shooting at anything that was living or not. I had to occasionally duck which meant that I fell not once, not twice, but three times before I could successfully yank out the cord from the outlet. Hestia stopped jumping and Artemis stopped shooting confetti.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" Artemis asked. Hestia shrugged her shoulders and looked at Athena, who pointed over at my direction without looking up from her book.

"You guys can't be trusted with a simple announcement, can you?" I asked , still holding the cord. Hestia shrugged.

"Come on, it's not everyday our little Persephone falls in love with THE Hades, god of THE underworld, and of THE Cerberus." Artemis said casually, while sitting on one of the beanbag chairs and flipping through Athena's TV.

"I don't _love _him. I think I just might _like_ him." I crossed my arms.

"And I think I just might like walnuts. Persephone, like and love are totally different. For example, I like hearths, Athena likes books, and Artemis likes archery. Now loving someone is a totally different matter, one that you yourself has chosen to do." Hestia said.

"Says a person who hasn't had the time to love nor like because of a hearth." Athena said.

"Hey, tending a hearth is very serious business. It has to be done with the utmost-"

"Or maybe it's because you're drawn to Hephaestus." Artemis sang.

All eyes were on her as she began to turn red.

"So...what makes you feel attracted to him?" Athena finally asked. Hestia's eyes clouded over.

"He makes me feel...like I actually matter. The other gods I've met are so keen on thinking that I'm untouchable and weak, they often ignore me and it makes me feel as if I'm not as special as you guys. Athena has a city named after her, Artemis is revered as the "protector of maidens", and Persephone, heh, you're in love. And even though Hephaestus takes the time to let me know that I'm important, he doesn't seem to want to let go of Aphrodite." Hestia looked away and sighed.

_No, not like this._ I thought and walked over to her.

"So what? Are you just going to sit back and let that pesky love bug get in the way of a relationship?"

"But..but I'm of one of the virgin goddesses." She stammered.

"Have you ever heard of a platonic relationship?"

She stared at me. I sighed.

"Athena, please explain."

"A platonic relationship is a pure, spiritual affection subsisting between persons of opposite sex, unmixed with carnal desires and regarding the mind only and it's excellences." She said and kept on reading her book.

"Well that just explains EVERYTHING!" Hestia said sarcastically. I smiled.

"What she means is that a platonic relationship involves only love, not the process of love, dumb dumb." I rolled my eyes.

"But I still don't get it." Artemis piped up. She was standing at the doorway with the door slightly opened.

"What don't you get?" I asked.

"Well there's this kid out here saying that Athena is supposed to be his mother but Gaea had him instead. Now what I don't get is why Athena never told us this." She said and opened the doorway to reveal a small 6-year-old. We all turned our heads towards Athena. Her eyes widened like as she stood up... and fainted. Artemis snorted as we ran towards her but before we could reach her however, an old woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bent over her. We all screamed. Well, Hestia screamed, Athena roared, and I just gasped.

"Tsk, tsk this will never do. And here I thought you would be more mature about this." The old woman said. Artemis looked at her closely and when I mean closely, I mean, poking her. After a minute of doing this, she stood up.

"Holy chutes and ladders, it's Gaea." Artemis said and bowed. The old woman turned around.

"No, no, no, no. Never bow to me, little one, never. It is I who should be bowing down to you."

"But you....all the stories-"

"-Are true but I'm so tired and the recent pregnancy has left me a little...moody. Fine, fine bow to me, after all, I _do _deserve the attention, don't I?" She said and batted her eyelashes.

"...." We all looked at each other.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess this is what happens when you have a 6 million year old pregnancy." She then began to lift Athena's arms up and let them fall to the floor with a thump.

"One of you should bring me some cold water and a mop." She ordered and sat down near a nearby couch. We all stood frozen and she snapped.

"Well? Go on before I sic one of my plants on you!" Artemis and I ran toward the kitchen whilst Hera stayed with Gaea.

"How the hell did Athena get a kid?" Artemis asked when we finally reached the kitchen.

"Jealous?"

"Sure, why not?"

I snorted.

"What?"

"Come on, you really want a kid?"

"Yup."

"Do you realize the work put in to caring for one?"

"Yup."

"And you're sure you want one?"

"Yup."

"Adopt one of Zeus's kids then." I smiled.

"Fine."

I blanched at the thought of getting chased by one of her adopted daughters or sons with a bow and arrow. Artemis was filling a pitcher of water.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't."

"Why not?" She whirled around to face me, slamming the pitcher down.

"Cuz, you're just saying you want a kid because Athena has one. It's some sort of maternal instinct we all get or something like that."

"My hormones are fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." Artemis gave me the pitcher, literally dropping it into my arms.

"Thanks." I gasped and began hauling it towards the living room. Artemis laughed.

"Heavy?"

"Just you wait, Arty, I'll get you back somehow." I grunted good naturally.

"Will it involve some sort of child?"

"You wish."

We finally reached the hallway near the living room when Artemis stopped.

"What the-

"Shh." She put a finger over her lips and put her ear to the wall.

"-he was still very young and you know what happens to males that age, right? Well, it just so happens that all he wanted to do was hug her because they are family after all and he has too much honor to do such a thing to her. It just so happens that puberty hit but it was purely accidental. She wiped it off with some cloth and threw it on me, which made me pregnant. She forgave him for that you know.-" Blah blah blah blah.

I moved my ear away from the wall.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

"What are they talking about?"

"I think they're talking about how Hephaestus-" She paused and looked at my innocent face.

"Never mind."

"O-kay."

We resumed listening in. My arms suddenly hurt from holding the pitcher.

"Artemis."

"Wwwhhhaaattt?"

"I'M TIRED OF HOLDING THIS COLD PITCHER!"

"Alright, alright. Give it to me." She hissed.

"Gladly."

"You can come out now." Gaea said. Artemis gave me "the look" and walked toward a couch. I lugged the stupid jug over to Athena. Athena's "son" was on the floor, playing around with some of Athena's hair. This time I took the time to look at him closely; even with the jug of water in my hands. He had the same midnight hair as Athena and her skin too. Plus you could _feel_ the know-it-all attitude that Athena herself reeked of. Heck, you could say that they looked identical; almost. I could keep on going but, the temptation to dump water on Athena was far too great than describing the little guy. It took a few seconds for Athena to scream though.

"Mommy!"

"AHH!!! Kids, kids everywhere!" Athena screamed and sat up quickly. I chuckled and turned her head towards her son.

"Mommy?" He said in the most adorablest **(lol, is that even a word?)** voice.

Athena screamed again. The little boy began to cry and Gaia just...sat there with a flower teacup in one hand.

Ha, this would have been funny if only my ears weren't being destroyed by Athena's screams and the little boy's sobbing. I leaned back and put on Athena's discarded headphones and sighed.

_Yup, best day ever._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Awww...no games show. I know I haven't been a great person and I know blaming people is bad but I gotta blame this on my teachers. Yup, my history and math teacher. Anyway, I feel bad about not replying to your comments but I seriously don't know how! Can anyone tell me????**


	13. Sorry Author's Note sorry

No more tears now; I will think about revenge.  
**Mary, Queen of Scots**

Authors Note:

Hey, I just want to thank all of you GOOD people with your very KIND comments. I really appreciate the KINDNESS you put in each and every one of them. I would just love it if you kind people would kindly look into the reviews. I'm sure if someone, say a certain feline, wanted to call me stupid about my version of the Hades/ Persephone Myth, they would have done so in a polite manner. I also understand the original versions of the myth but it seemed so boring to me. Furthermore, my grammar may not be able to live up to the standards to yours but I assure you that I am not lacking the ordinary intelligence that is given to everybody, if you needed to know. My version of the myth may never be as good as any of your own, but at least it keeps you busy, Kitty. But, more importantly, I just want to thank you for your kind response to my literary skills. I hope I made your day as well as you made mine today as I read your comment.

Anyway, I just want to thank all of you who commented politely and know this, it is people like you who keep me motivated. Thanks a whole bunch!

**boogabooga13**

**inzie23**

**anoynous**

**The Silver Huntress **

**Black-Kitty-Ella**

**mythogirl**

**withthesparklers**

**Shaneltz**

**hi**

**big fan!!!!**

**Frances**

**Drishti Choudrey**

**Kt Gudrych**

**thebookworkwhodoesn'twrite =1**

And last but not least,

**Kitty**

Chapter 13 is coming up this friday if you guys still choose to read my stories after being a bitch and all.

And yes, after rereading this, I did feel really bad for posting it.


	14. Stalking? I Can Help You

**Hey, guys. I just want to thank you people about commenting and you know, helping me out of a bad mood, so I'm posting this one up early for YOU! The whole kay i tee tee why thing has definitely NOT made my day but u guys TOTALLY patched it up!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hades POV**

...branches, twigs and some unfortunate nests nearly missing my head and I began to doubt if Eros really saw the idiots. After all, it is in Love's nature to see things..and talk and act funny.

"Hey, what are you telling the author?" He shouted and ducked.

"Who?" I shouted back. He hesitated.

"Never mind, you won't be able to understand."

"What are you talking about? You know, Psyche isn't going to be happy when I tell her that you're seeing someone." I smiled ruthlessly.

"Let's get back to getting hit by these wood nymphs." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

My horse began to slowly slow down to a trot for some odd reason. I let it do it's thing though as Eros sped away, becoming a speck in the distance. I sat in the saddle uselessly and decided to jump off and walk toward wherever Eros was when I heard a Greek swear followed by snickers. I ran quickly toward the horizon, the wind gently pushing me towards Eros. I sighed and quickened my pace as the wind began to push me even more fiercely towards him. I was deciding whether or not to make a friendly hand gesture to Notus, when I heard Eros cry out.

"My shirt! My favorite shirt!"

I snorted and moved towards him, guiding my horse to a shady area where Apollo's rays wouldn't sunburn her fair skin. A rather large log was blocking the path in a most peculiar way as I scanned the forest and up and down the path.

"Your horse is afraid of fallen trees?" Eros was still on the floor complaining.

"Huh? No! He just got a scent of something and started galloping off in the forest, kicking me off in the process. Now these wood nymphs are laughing at me." He said and started shooting glares at the trees. Snickering surrounded us. I grew annoyed by their noises.

"Begone you evil sprites or I'll make sure Aphrodite turns you into ugly old hags!" Eros thundered when his face started growing red. They started to sound hysterical.

"Go...now." I hissed. The snickering stopped and the sound of a few dozen nymph feet thundered through the forest, the trees shaking violently in fright until only a few sounds of feet could be heard.

"That's better." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you think those thugs could've done this?" I asked while Eros was poking at the holes and rips in his shirts.

"Are you talking to me?" I closed my eyes.

"No, I'm just talking to myself." He turned around so he could he lay on his back and look up at the clouds.

"Yea, they probably did." He munched on some candy. We were suddenly silent when a sudden revelation occurred.

"But why would they want to place a log here, on Demeter's road?" Eros rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Kore lives here." He said. I ignored him.

"Persephone wouldn't want to face her mother...." I trailed off a bit. I looked at down at Eros when I saw that he was looking at me strangely.

"And you got this from only a few hours from her?"

"Shut up."

He looked suddenly interested and in a matter of seconds had his face in his hands while lying on his stomach, ignoring his torn shirt.

"REALLY? So, what's your next step? Stalking? I can help you, I'm really good at it!"

"I bet you are." I muttered under my breath.

"What, Sorry I didn't get that."

"I said we should call Athena." I said a bit loudly.

"Athena? Why her?"

"Elementary, Eros. Athena is Persephone's friend. Persephone was upset and ran off. Athena had a cellphone in her hand which equals "girl time"."

"And you know that how?"

"Chick flicks with Sharon." I shuddered.

"Don't you mean Charon?"

"Why does everyone think she's male?" I growled. He shrugged and began looking at his nails.

"I wonder what Kore would say-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Gotcha. So, she IS important to you. Hmm...maybe I should look into this more."

I turned away from him, fed up by the audacity of his mind. How dare he think Sharon as something more than the emotions I feel for Persephone, but then again, he may just be trying to information from me. I rubbed my head and began to pace back and forth, trying to calm myself so I wouldn't squeeze the immortality out of him, not that it wouldn't have been difficult, but the Fates would have been angry if I killed someone and to tell you the truth, Atropos scared me a little.

_To The Fates....._

Clotho was in a fit a giggles, as Atropos fumed silently underneath the cover of shadows.

"That isn't funny." She said quietly.

Lachesis was deep in thought as she sat near her glass. She popped a grape into her mouth and chewed it slowly. Atropos looked her way and scowled when she finally realized what her sister was thinking.

"Don't you dare, Lachesis. Don't you dare ruin this."

"But we have to make sure he loves her, right?"

"Not this way." She whispered threateningly.

"Well too bad. My powers, my rules." She drew out Hades and Persephone's intertwined spools and cut off a tiny sliver of thread with her own scissors marked "A".

Atropos walked backwards, creeping closer and closer to the shadowed wall until neither of her feet could be seen. A shimmering of the spool she held in her hands could be seen faintly as she pulled out her wicked shears and ran the sharp side up and down her sister's line. Lachesis shivered......

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14 will be coming soon to this website near your computer as of maybe may-ish. The problemo is that I'm going on this DC trip in May and I don't know if I'll be able to post 14 up pretty soon....we'll just have to see, hmm?**


	15. Why So Glum Mr Sad Pants?

**I never imagined I would fall to the temptation of procrastination so easily but I have. I'm sorry. So to make it up to you guys, I'm going to.....uh...........uh.......write more chapters?**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter14

Hades POV

"I think we should call Persephone." I said. To even think of losing her was already hurting my heart, the heart that not too long ago started beating. Eros yawned.

"Sure, do you have her number?" He asked.

"...."

"Come on, spit it out."

"I don't have her number." Silence. Eros started to laugh.

"YOU DON'T HAVE HER NUMBER?!" He laughed. I swear, by the color of his face I would've mistaken him for a giant cherry.

"We didn't have time to exchange.." I looked away, suddenly interested in a particular rock.

"Really, Hades. You manage to learn Kore's inner workings but you don't get her number? That's sort of messed up, man."

"Do you think her protective mother would like it if her _trophy_ started to pay attention to the god of the Underworld?"

"What do you mean by "trophy"?"

"The only reason Demeter had Persephone was to make Zeus pay more attention to her. Zeus only chose Hera as his wife because she was paying more attention to Poseidon and me." I spat out, disgusted. Eros laughed.

"Who knew Zeus was such a jealous old ba-"

"Eros!"

"What? I was just gonna say 'old bat'. Is there something wrong with that? So...what has that got to do with anything?"

"Didn't I just explain it?"

"Hades, you're talking to _me_." He said with childish abandon.

"Ha, ha, you're right, I _am_ talking to the guy who killed Romeo and Juliet, AND left me to deal with them."

"They killed themselves." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Even the purest of Loves comes with a price."

"Not every love!" He protested.

"No, but in the end, death seems to rule over everything." I said sadly. A depressing silence overcame us and I bent my head down a little. Then, Eros did something totally random and yet so expected of him.

"Why so glum Mr. Sad Pants?" He said in an irritating voice usually used for babies.

"Shut up."

"Come on, who's a happy person?" I rolled my eyes.

"Me." I grumbled incoherently.

"Who's a happy person?"

"Me." I said again, only to make him shut up, that is.

"Who?" He grinned.

"ME! OKAY, ME! I'M A VERY HAPPY PERSON!" I yelled.

"No, you're a mad person." He said in the irritating voice again and placed his hands on his hips. I walked away from his annoying aura.

"So...what was so bad about Romeo and Juliet? Didn't they get sent to the Elysian Fields?"

"Yes." He walked forward a bit until he was near me.

"So what was so bad about them?"

"Even in death they still loved each other. What's up with that?" My brows furrowed slightly. It scared me a bit, to be totally in love with a person, to be trapped forever with the other, to only think about the he or she for eternity and to accept all of their bad behaviors that irritate you.

"Is it so bad to love another so deeply that nothing matters to you?" He asked.

"No, it just bothered me somehow. Weren't we talking about Persephone earlier?"

"Oh yea....Let's call Athena! .......Hey, you're doing it again!"

"What in the world am I doing again that has irked you so deeply Eros?" I said, tired of talking to this ditsy cupid.

"Going off subject!" I stared at him intently. Very intently. So intently I could see the sweat forming on his forehead. He coughed. I turned away and stalked towards my horse. Then I asked something totally unexpected of me.

"What does it feel like?" He looked shock.

"To love, you mean?" He grinned.

"Yea, to love." I said my eyes misting a bit. I cringed waiting for a big momentous, fast paced speech. Instead he sighed.

"It's like...it's like music and fireworks and ice cream and", He leaned on a branch and put his head in his hands with a dreamy look on his face, "and just knowing that she could have picked out of the millions of people in the world but instead she picked you." He said, his voice growing soft. I leaned against my horse.

"And that's just the tip of the feeling, you know. It's like running down a windy hill on a sugar high in early autumn, just knowing that if you trip up you just might get hurt, but you don't care. Nah, cuz _you're only sunshine is holding you up."_ He half sang/whispered.

"But then it feels so cold like winter. It's like frostbite....but you like the snow and the warmth inside so you stay for a bit longer and then you're rewarded with Spring and even better Summer." He sighed dreamily, "_Summer_." He sang.

"How long does Summer last?" I whispered, imagining "Summer". He sighed dreamily.

"Forever."

"Forever." I sighed happily.

It felt weird. Some parts of me didn't want to love. Other parts of me wanted to kill the other parts and roast them on Apollo hot flames until the other parts finally conceded. And other parts were afraid and reluctant of getting rejected. So I just ignored all of my thoughts and just was. Then I began to think I was bipolar. I chuckled and resumed to just being.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aww....I really did enjoy making this chapter; even though it was late. I heart all of you guys who read and/or reviewed and stayed with me. Now I would like to respond to some people.**

**To ****hi:**** I went somewhere else and let me tell you, it was soooo boring.**

**To ****Cyntherea****: You're not being a bother, I like people reviewing my stories and telling me that they love it. It's an awesome feeling, so thank you for reviewing.**

**And thank you all for reviewing**

**Wowzers, 41 reviews (well 40 actually). I feel so lucky to have my stories read by you guys. I hope I don't disappoint!**


	16. Why Does Everything Smell So Fishy?

**I've had LOADS of emails telling me that this **

**version of the myth is WRONG but just read and wait, k? **

**Oh yea, this chapter will soon be **

**explained later cuz i KNOW it's confusing**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Persephone's POV

It was cold. It was freezing. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them, the harsh lights burning my eyes.

_Why am I so uncomfortable? And why does everything smell so...._fishy_? _I wondered to myself. I arose from my reclining position and sat down on the bed I heard a door opening. I groaned and grabbed my head in my hands when someone squealed.

"Guys, Persephone's awake! She's AWAKE!!" Screamed an overly happy voice. I groaned again and rubbed my eyes opened. I could still hear the crazy girl screaming down the halls.

_Who's Persephone? Is that me? But...but my name is _Kore_. My mother gave me that name. Oh no! Mother! She'll be worrying about me! But where am I? And how did I get here? Wait....no...NO!_

I looked around and confirmed my worst fears. I was in a hospital. Why, do you ask, am I afraid of hospitals? Well, just one overdose of medicine can kill you instantly. Not only that, but they keep urine samples inside fridges to, I don't know, fool an unlucky person that what they are drinking is not apple juice but urine! Disgusting, and I know it's probably true....I think.

The walls were painted baby blue, and the furniture was pasty white. Various seashells and smooth rocks adorned the room as well as some dried kelp. A net used for fishing was hung above the bed I was in and the ceiling had a huge picture of a tiger shark. There was a bedside table painted with little fish and a blue lamp. Over all, it was sort of......calming.

I pushed off the bed and sought out some clothes to get rid of the ugly hospital gown. Thankfully, a green tank top and some cargo pants were left on the bedside table and I quickly put them on. My head hurt badly. I touched it.

_What the...?_

My hand came back with blood and a piece of bandage. I was horrified. I tried letting out a shriek and all that came out was a whimper. I wanted to puke. I could already feel myself gagging. I shakily walked over to the bathroom connected to the room and saw myself clearly. My hair was cut pixy short and I had fierce bruises on my cheek and my forehead. I turned over to the toilet and the door opened again. I turned around and saw Artemis followed by Athena, Hera, and Iris running towards me and they enveloped me into a huge hug. All thoughts of vomiting were set aside as I was comforted.

"Thank the gods, you're okay!" Artemis squealed. Wait, little Ms. Tomboy actually squealed? I shrugged and smiled.

"She sustained minor injuries, Artemis. Of course she's going to be okay!" Said Athena.

"Come on, Athena, you know you were worried too." Iris smiled.

Our little moment was soon interrupted by the opening of a door and Eros walked in. I smiled brightly.

"How's the annoying brat?" He asked.

"You're only jealous because I'm getting all the attention." I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's okay, you can come in now." Eros told someone outside. Who could that be?

A guy came in, one that I've never seen before. He was incredibly handsome, but there was something about him that was off. Maybe it was his posture, or the way his hair hung in his eyes. He quickly grabbed me into a hug and kissed me in front of my friends. It felt awesome but I remembered that don't know him so I slapped him. Hera gasped.

"Dear gods." Eros muttered.

"Who do you think you are, Mister? Kissing me when I don't even know you! I'll see to it that my mother deals with you if you _ever_ do that again!" I hissed angrily at him. He held his cheek in his hand and for a moment I felt bad, but I dismissed the feeling.

"_Who are you_?" I hissed. The male looked at me with shock.

"You mean....you mean you don't remember me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You don't remember Hades, Persephone?" Iris asked.

"Hades!? The evil god that my mother was talking about? _Get away from me_!" I screamed and backed up to a wall, and then to a corner.

"This can't be happening." Whispered Hades.

"Dear lords." Athena said before he left.

Hades quickly ran out, slamming the door and bellowing an animal like roar. I cowered in fear at a corner. Silence consumed my friends.

"What do we do now?" Hera whispered tragically.

"I don't know, Hera, I just don't know." Athena answered. They all looked at me sympathetically. I shivered and put my head down on my knees and cried. For what, I don't know, but something told me that something I did or said was a huge mistake.

* * *

**So......bad? **

**Good? **

**Confusing? **

**Good.**

**Everything will be explained in Hades' POV **

**and **

**in Perspehone's POV.**

**How the hell I'm supposed to do it, I don't know but I'll see.**


	17. 54 Million Years Don't Sound So Old

Narrator's POV

Chapter 16

Two men were occupying a very vast living room in a loft. Everything was either red, white, or black. One was sitting on a couch flipping through channels while the other was upside-down in the air.

"Dude, I've never seen Hades this sad."

"Isn't he always?" Eros looked pointedly at him. Hermes sighed.

"Nah, this is sad is like the end-of-the-world sad. And get this, all he does is go on his computer and WORK all day and night and day and night-"

"OKAY, I get it! He's depressed. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Dude, you're Love. Shouldn't you be going mental? Hades and Kore are totally meant for each other and then THIS happens. Aren't you gonna do something?"

"Nope." His foot started to quake

"Nothing? Nada? Zip?" Eros shook his head and picked up a magazine.

"Hey, look, someone printed an article about the "Awesome and Most Wanted Guy In The World", Zeus! What a twisted world the mortals live in." He chuckled and sighed. Hermes looked at him strangely.

"Eros, you're scaring me, man. Even more than the time you invented Viagra."

Eros continued to look at the magazine when his foot started tapping. Hermes looked at it.

"You sure you're gonna do nothing?"

"Yup." The tapping intensified

"You sure?" Now Eros began to grip the magazine harder. The cover started to rip

"Uh huh." He squeaked.

"This has got to be killing you man. You're just gonna sit here, doing nothing and Hades is just waiting for some miracle to happen for his true-" Eros stood up.

"DON'T SAY IT! OKAY, YES THIS IS RIPPING ME APART!" He roared. Hermes fell and hit his head.

"-love."

"You're aggravating!"

"I try my hardest." Eros crossed his arms and huffed while sliding into his seat.

"I have to let Hades figure out what to do. It's not in my judgment to push people together for the sake of my amusement."

"Dude, Romeo and Juliet?"

"Dude, I was young!"

"5.4 million years don't sound so young to me."

"Well, they were meant to die anyway." Hermes winced.

"Ooh, harsh, man, harsh.  
"Get over it. Even without my help they were destined to be together forever."

"That sounds pretty much like a curse the Harpies would put on some person."

"Dude!"

"Hey, I'm just saying." Hermes held up his hands. Eros snorted and then he brightened up.

"Maybe I should step in like you said."

"What?"

"Yeah, a kidnapping scene." Eros put a hand to his chin, clearly deep in his very evil thoughts.

"WHAT!"

"I'll just shoot him with one of my can't-live-without-you arrows-"

"You actually have one of those?"

"-And it'll make him so psycho that he'll have to kidnap her!" He turned around so his back was to Hermes and put his hands in his hair.

"Eros, are you even **listening** to yourself? Dude, I think you just got in crazy town."

"Then I shall be the mayor!" He cried and turned around. Hermes backed away from his friend's diabolical-looking face. Gone were Eros placid face and neat hair. Now, he looked more like Dr. Frankenstein...or the person he was during his period with Romeo and Juliet. Hermes fell onto the couch.

"D-dude?"

"Yes, it's the perfect plan!" He hissed.

"This is wrong, aren't the Fates supposed to control-"

"Shut up! The fates have already done enough damage, got that?"

"Yea, to your brain." Hermes muttered.

"What!?"

"Nothing, nothing." Eros paced the room and stopped in front of Hermes.

"So, Hermes, are you willing to go against the Fates and help me help Hades by helping him kidnap Kore and thus proving Love and Speed are far more greater than any god on Olympus?"

Hermes shook his head but nodded quickly when he saw Eros' face.

"Good! Start recruiting people. Get the girls. I want to know EVERYTHING that happened the day Kore got amnesia. I also have a feeling we should track down the people who were stalking Kore and why they were stalking her. By the gods, Hades and Kore WILL. HAVE. THEIR. FAIRYTALE. ENDING!" He roared victoriously with his fist in the air.

"But Demeter-" Hermes meekly whispered.

"Demeter is just one minor detail."

"But-" The poor man was shaking.

"GO!"

Hermes went leaving only a trail of burn marks on the carpet. Eros cackled evilly.

_To the Fates..._

"By the gods, you made him insane!" Clotho exclaimed and covered her ears to drown out the noise of Eros cackling.

"Why, yes...yes I did." Lachesis said numbly and stared at her scrying glass with a look that seemed she was day dreaming. Atropos shook her.

"Well, fix this. Without Love people would just Lust and I don't think you want Aphrodite to be in charge again, do you?" Lachesis widened her eyes.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" She cried and began sobbing. Atropos awkwardly patted her back.

"There...there." She said awkwardly and looked over to Clotho for guidance. The little girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Are we in trouble?" Lachesis looked over to Clotho's sweet face and began sobbing again.

"Perhaps. I guess we're just going to have to let Eros take full reign of this situation."

"You sure? Last time he killed two people." She put her hands to her hips.

"I'm sure it won't happen again."

"How do you know?"

"I...I just know, alright?"

"Okay." The little girl skipped away towards a sinister looking tunnel. Atropos sighed.

"What am I going to do?" And she looked over to the scrying glass with a look of worry.

_To The Evil Men Who Were In The Woods But Now In An Abandoned Warehouse..._

"What the Hades was THAT, Pirithous?! You almost got her killed!"

"She was so close, _I_ was so close! Didn't you see?"

"Yeah, I saw a frightened goddess who got even more scared when you asked her to marry you!" Paris yelled.

"I'm a ghost, what do I care?" Pirithous spat angrily. Paris wasn't paying attention to him.

"And you know what's the scariest thing? It's like she's seen you before. The way she said your name..."

"She doesn't know me-" He hissed.

"Then how does she know your name? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing-"

"Tell ME!!" Paris roared.

"What do the mortals say nowadays? Oh yes, freeze."

"It's chill."

"It does not matter."

"Yes, it doesn't, so tell me."

"Everything will be revealed later on."

"What does THAT mean?"

"Just a clue or hint of something."

"But-"

"Shut up."

Paris looked at his friend with a look of annoyance and sat down on a sack.

* * *

**I guess all will be revealed the next chapter.**


	18. She Has A Pass Duh

**Yup, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, to cut it short, here my next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 17

The room was dark, so very dark, it frightened her. She tried widening her eyes to maybe catch a glimpse of light but saw nothing. She could feel him coming closer, the hairs on her neck rising quickly and she shivered slightly. A click and blessed light scorched her eyes.

Click.

"Geez, Eros, why do you have to be so dramatic?" whined Artemis as she rubbed her eyes. Eros raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

She was sitting at a small glass table. A manilla folder with blank pages was across from her, and a rather birght light fixture was hanging above her head. Eros pushed it and it began to swing back and forth obnoxiously. In the room was a digital clock that read 7:38 and beside it a doorway. She sighed and rolled her eyes. It didn't take much for the goddess to guess that Eros wanted his investigation to look like one's done in old movies.

"Cuz I can." He said and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. Artemis thew a pen at his head.

"OW!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have done that if you were nicer to me. Anyways, where Psyche?"

"She's visiting her parents."

"Aren't they dead?" Artemis inquired.

"She _has_ a pass for Limbo." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Artemis threw another pen at him.

"OW! What'd I do to deserve that?!"

"Humph, cuz I can."

"Yea right- OW! Where are you getting all these pens anyway?!" He cried and used his arms to protect his head.

"Apollo gave me a magical pen to use. He said it's so I won't lose it while I'm out."

"How.....thoughtful. Anyway onto business. What happened to Kore when she lost her memory?" Eros asked quickly and pointed his index finger at her face. She looked at him suspiciously and slapped his finger away.

"Don't tell me that you're going to use the info I'm giving you to somehow kidnap Kore so she'll remember Hades so he'll be happy again." Hermes blinked.

"How-how-"

"Eros, I know everything." She smirked. He bowed his head.

"Hermes told you." She winked.

"Yup."

"DUDE!!! THAT ISN'T COOL!" He cried out to himself.

"Stop yelling and I'll tell you what you need to know." Hermes quieted.

"So tell me."

_A few minutes later_

"-And that's what happened." Artemis finished.

"Hmm...I'm going to need more than that."

"Then talk to Athena and Hera. They might have the answers you need."

"Okay." Artemis turned to leave and paused at the door entrance. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I want to help, Eros. Don't keep anything hidden from me next time or.."

"Or?" She turned around with a look of menace in her face.

"Or I'll have to use my new arrows on you."

"O-okay." She smiled happily.

"Well, then, if that's settled, then I'm off to play Gods and Blood 2 with Apollo." She grinned again and ran off to play her violent game.

Eros rubbed his head wearily.

"I wonder if Athena and Hera will say that." He sighed and looked at the clock. It read 8:14

"HOLY GODS, I'M LATE!" He screamed and ran off.

* * *

**What was Eros late for? **

**If you ask me, I don't know, but we'll prob see in the next chapter XD**

**Until next time**


	19. Let's Be A Bit Dramatic

**So, hi guys? Look, I know you're all waiting to spam me with comments like "WHY THE KANGAROO HAVE YOU NOT BEEN UPLOADING MORE CHAPTERS??" or maybe even, "I AM NEVER GIVING YOU COOKIES AGAIN!" sort of thing. But just bare with me?**

**I would LOOVE it if you guys listened to**** 9 Crimes by Damien Rice****. Oh, and I KNOW some parts of the song may not be related to this story, but it's so sad and beautiful!!! [Plus it inspired me to write this chapter.]**

* * *

***Song: 9 Crimes by Damien Rice. Listen to it while you read!!***

**Hades POV **

**I sighed heavily. I looked around my room with a blank expression on my face.**

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do_

**The bed was torn; the pillows unrecognizable as feathers still hung in the air. The sheets were dumped and ripped on the floor. **_  
_

_It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you_

**I look up at the ceiling.**

_  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new_

**The ceiling fan was hanging delicately by wires, turning slowly like some slow pirouette dancer.**

_  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_

**The delicate shards of glass that once hung from the fan's lamp...**

_  
Is that alright?_

**...gone and shattered.**

_  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?_

**I look at the bat in my hand.**

_  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?_

**And rest my back on the wall behind me.**

_  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright_

**I sink down, and let go of the bat...**

_  
With you?  
_

**...as I encircle my knees with my arms. **

_  
Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do_

**My bare chest tightens.**

_  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you_

**It starts to spasm.**

_  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through_

**I'm not aware of the tears that fall.**

_  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_

**Or the blinking of a nearby lamp.**

_  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded_

**As I sit.**

_  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
_

**And look around the room.**

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded_

**The windows shattered...**

_  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?  
_

**The blinds...torn. The underworld's setting sun's rays filter through.**

__

Is that alright?

**I can get a clearer view of the mess.**

_  
I give my gun away when it's loaded_

**Bloody hands painted on the wall.**

_  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
_

**I shiver as a gust of air hits my chest and I close my eyes.**

_Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

**I open them slowly as I hear a crunch of paper being stepped on.**

_  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?  
_

**A figure in shadows.**

_  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?_

**I close my eyes again in defeat.**

_  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?_

**I can feel the tears now. **

_  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
_

**The figure steps closer.**

_  
No... _

**The sound of a bow releasing is heard as I await...**

** ....the pain....**

**

* * *

**

**Eh, it's not my best work, but inspiration hit me [for once]. I think it sort of fits Hades since he's sort of emo-ish.**** Tell me what you think. **

**THIS SONG IS NOT MINE!!**

**IT IS DAMIEN RICE'S**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIM!!**

**I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS SONG!!**


	20. Abercrombie Undies

**Errrr...I just want to tell you to read the authors note below...* blushes* yea, just read it after you read Chapter 19.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Gods, he's heavy!" Hermes puffed as he pulled on Hades' arms.

"Well, what do you expect? He's practically made out of muscles!" Eros puffed back as he lifted Hades' legs.

"Dude, I have loads of muscles and I don't weigh this much!" He puffed back.

"Who said you had muscles?" Eros snickered.

"That hurt, man."

A comfortable silence hung over them as they pushed and pulled the fearsome Underworld god towards the door and out into the corridor. Once out, they gave up and sat down, their backs on the walls as they gasped for air. For a few minutes there was a nice silence until a slight rustling sound was heard. Hermes discreetly began to rip open a chocolate bar when Eros spotted the glint the silver wrapping caused. He stared at Hermes as Hermes stared back. Utter silence. Suddenly Eros made a grab for the bar of chocolate while the god of Speed struggled against Love.

"Mine!"

"Gods damn it, Hermes! Share!"

"No!"

"Come on, just one little bite!"

Hermes jumped quickly to his feet and ran a couple corridors down away from Hades. He laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHA, now who'll be able to get my chocolaty goodness!" And he gobbled down the chocolate bar in one fell swoop. Eros ran to him.

"Dude!" Shouted Eros as he tackled Hermes to the ground. The sounds of clothes ripping and mild childish swearing could be heard from the two "godly" men as they fought.

"You butt scratcher!" Yelled Eros.

"Who're you calling a butt scratcher, you poopy face!"

"Ass licker!" Eros made a weak punch at Hermes stomach.

"You...you...human girl!" Eros gasped. Hermes eyes widened.

"Wha-What?" Eros sat down roughly on his hindquarters.

"Aww, man, I'm sorry." Eros rubbed his eyes.

"You c-called m-me a-a-a hu-human g-g-girl." Eros sobbed loudly. Hermes was close to tears himself.

"...urghh..." An audible groan came from the right and the pair shut up quickly.

"What...what was that?" Eros whispered.

"I dunno...Eros?"

"Yea, Hermes?"

"D-d-d-do you think they're are zombies in the Underworld?" Eros stilled and his eyes widened. [Author: Really, Eros? Zombies? Eros: Shuddup -_-]

"W-w-well, this _is_ the Underworld..."

"...ahhh..." Something moaned down the corridor again. Eros and Hermes held each other in fright for a few seconds. Hermes coughed and Eros looked at him. They reddened slightly and flew apart from each other.

"Man." Hermes said in a deep, manly voice.

"Man." Eros puffed his chest as a sign of his manliness and held out his hand gruffly. Hermes shook it stiffly and they nodded.

"...urghhh ahhh..." They looked at one another in fright and nodded in agreement.

"We have to-" Eros started.

"Go down the hallway!" Hermes finished. As they were about to go and see who-or what- was making the zombie-like noise, Hermes grabbed Eros's shoulder.

"Dude, if we don't come back alive, I just want to say-"

"I know, I know, you're sorry for eating the whole chocolate bar."

"No, I don't really regret that..." Eros growled.

"Then what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was the one who broke your Superman doll back in 1945." He hung his head.

"Dude! It was an ACTION FIGURE!"

"Dude, superman looked like an Abercrombie model in his undies. AND-"

"...uahhhhh..." The thing moaned.

"Aww, shit... I'M SORRY MAN!" Hermes cried and sobbed into Eros' shoulder.

"Well..."

"EROS!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool man."

"Really?"

"Yeah man."

"Awesome." They clapped hands.

"...ahhhh..."

"Ok, game plan! We go into the dark like godly men and shoot at whatever moves." Eros said.

Hermes agreed.

"Ok. Like godly men!"

"Like godly men!" Hermes like-wise did the same.

Eros summoned his bow and arrow and readied it, ready to shoot whatever it was with his arrows of love. Hermes made sure he was wearing waterproof underwear and summoned his shield. They were about to close in when a shadow of a man walked slowly towards them. They panicked.

"Eros! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Hermes screamed.

"He's everywhere! Gods help us!" Eros shot blindly into the shadows.

"AHHH! He's got me! He's got me!" Hermes screamed. The figure was drooped over him and Hermes shook as the figure seemed to drag him away.

"Hermes!"

"Gods damn it, Eros! What're you waiting for? I'm not dead yet! Shoot!" Eros' hand shook as he let his arrow fly.

It hit the mark. He sighed in relief as he walked towards Hermes. His eyes widened and saw that the figure was actually Hades. _Oh gods..._

"Uh oh."

"Eros, I think we did something bad..." Hermes said.

"I think I overdosed him..."

"DUDE!"

"I blame this on you!" Eros pointed at Hermes.

"DUDE!"

* * *

**So...this is getting interested, eh?**

**I can't guarantee that I'll be updating quickly, but I'll try!**

**And, uhh...* kicks ground with toe of sneaker softly * thanks for reviewing and staying with me all this time. I dunno what'd I do without you guys and I... uhh... **

**[ god, I'm not good at words...]**

**I just want to say that I think you guys are much more awesomer than zebras with laser eyes and roller blades. **

**And uhh...I hope we stay cool.**

**I mean, we are cool, right? Because I don't want to waste my mini speech on nothing.**

**So go and enjoy that nice fuzzy feeling! Ride a bike! Teach an elephant to jump! Blow bubbles! **

**But before you do that, review? **

**[It feeds my imagination]**


	21. MAGICAL AWESOME REWRITE LETTER

Dear Readers,

I've decided to rewrite the whole story, seeing as my writing style and my attitude has changed. I'm not sure if you're going to like the rewrite but I can assure you that the almost all the jokes, storyline, and the characters will stay somewhat the same.

Anyways, on a lighter note...14,971 HITS? That's...wow. WOW. That's amazing considering my story is really crappy. Haha...ha...I'd rather you not review and agree that my story is crappy. So, in the next few months, the story will have a complete makeover and HOPEFULLY I'll complete it (I mean the WHOLE story) by the end of next year. If I don't die. Or get sick. Or get lazy...again.

PaperClip Brigade


End file.
